


A Whole New World

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Descendants Au, Disney AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Prince Logan has declared that three children will be taken from the island that houses all the villains of the Kingdom and brought to the Royal Academy for schooling. It stands to reason that it's the children of the three most evil villains, right?AKA: Virgil, Deceit, and Remus come to an academy full of Princes and Princesses in training and don't know what to do with themselves.





	1. Be Prepared (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to this trash fire. I really want to contribute to this fandom because I love it a lot, but this is my first work for this fandom and my first multi-chapter work on this site that isn't little one shots. This is inspired by Disney's The Descendents, which if you've seen it will be really obvious, but I also changed a lot of it, which hopefully will also become more clear as you read through. I really hope you enjoy! And if I've missed any really obvious mistakes, don't hesitate to point it out!

“I’ve decided on my first royal decree,” Logan said to his parents one day as they sat together in the family library.

“Really dear? That’s wonderful,” said Belle, Logan’s mother. “What is it then?”

“I’m going to bring some of the children from The Island over to come to the Royal Academy.”

Belle laughed nervously and glanced at her husband, who was bristling. “O-oh? Well son, I’m not sure how...I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” she said after an awkward lapse in conversation.

“I’ve already decided mother. I appreciate the concern, but this is what I want. This year we’re only bringing over three children, just as a trial, and once those three are integrated, we’ll bring over more. I believe this will make the change easier for the populace to handle, if we stagger it.”

“Well, yes, I do suppose that would be a good way to do it…”

“I’ve also selected the first students to bring over. The child of Hades, the adopted child of Doctor Facilier,” Logan paused to assess his parents reactions. They didn’t seem to be having too adverse of reactions, so that was good. “And the child of Maleficent.” 

Belle brought her hand to her mouth in silent horror. “H-honey do you really think bringing her child to school is the best idea? How does Patton feel about that, since it is his mother’s arch nemesis?” 

“I believe that if we can get the populace to accept Maleficent’s child, then anyone else will be easy. I have already considered the consequences, and I have decided that this will be the best course of action. Do you not trust my decisions?” Logan knew he was playing a little dirty, but he knew he had to get his parents on board with his plan, otherwise he would have to wait another few years until he was eighteen to make such a royal decree, and then it would be too late. 

“Of course we trust you Logan, we just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, or worse, make the public distrust you,” Logan’s father finally spoke. “Everyone deserves a second chance though, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. I’ll support you on this, but do not make me regret it.”

“I will not father, I promise. We can make the announcement tomorrow at the council meeting.” 

~~~~

“You’re being ridiculous, Logan. I mean really! You’re going to bring some of the most evil villains’ children to our school and expect people to just be okay with it? I can not belive you! You’re going to get us all killed!” Roman fumed, venting all his anger at his boyfriends. “And poor Patton! You’re going to get him cursed to sleep for a hundred years! Or even a thousand years!”

“Ro, come on now, it might not be so bad. Everyone deserves a chance, even villains,” Patton chimed in. “We might like them.”

“Might like them? Do you hear yourself Patton? This is Maleficent’s child we are talking about. The literal spawn of evil herself! If you think that child possess any shred of goodness, you’re insane.” 

“Roman, please calm down. I have already made the decision. I will not go back on this,” Logan said from his seat beside Patton. He and Patton were sat on the couch in Roman’s bedroom, while Roman himself was furiously pacing around in front of them.

“Yeah kiddo, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate, and then we’ll be in a hole lot of trouble,” Patton joked. 

Roman whipped around to glare at Patton. “Are you seriously making jokes right now? How are you so casual about this?”

“Well Ro, I think maybe this could be good for the kingdom, in the long run. And sure it’s scary now, but I’m sure they’re not that bad. Just look at us, we’re not our parents. Roman, you don’t have to leave anywhere at midnight, or wear glass slippers to every occasion, or forget our faces any time we’re not around and have to put our shoes on every single person in the kingdom to find us. Just like Logan doesn’t turn into a beast, or uh...kidnap us?” 

Logan sighed softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Thank you Patton.”

“Of course kiddo. You know I support you fully, and I love you very much,” he smiled. “Roman loves you too, he’s just worried.”

“I can speak for myself padre,” Roman turned to Logan as he finally stopped pacing. He knelt in front of his bespeckled boyfriend and took his hand. “He’s right though, I do love you, and I am worried.”

Logan leaned forward and pecked his dramatic boyfriend’s lips. “I love you too, both of you. I appreciate your concern, but please just trust me on this one. I know what I’m doing.”

“This has never been done before, how could you possibly know what you’re doing?”

“Please Roman, just trust me,” Logan held Roman’s hands tightly in his own and squeezed. 

“Yes, okay, I trust you. If they’re rude though, I will not hesitate to run those bastards through with-”

“Language!” Patton chimed in hastily. 

“Yes, sorry Pat. I will not hesitate to run those evil spawnlings through with my sword.”

“That’s not much better,” grumbled the paternal boyfriend.

~~~~

The next morning’s council meeting brought about quite the buzz. Word had spread that Prince Logan Adams first ever royal decree would be taking place that morning, and the whole kingdom awaited the announcement with seemingly bated breath. All eyes were turned to the telecast of the council meeting, where Prince Logan sat silently next to his parents as kingdom matters were discussed.

Finally, the end of the meeting came and Prince Logan stood at the head of the table. “Fellow council members, I have decided on my first official act as a royal prince. I am setting into motion a plan to bring the children of villians, as well as all the lost children into the kingdom to attend school, and eventually permanently settle. The first children we will bring will be the child of Hades, the child of Doctor Facilier, and the child of Maleficent. I thank you all in advance for your cooperation, and your willingness to make these children comfortable in our kingdom. Good day.” With that figurative mic drop, Prince Logan bowed to the camera, and left the council room in stunned silence.

“He can’t be serious!” Shrieked Aurora from her place at the council table after a few long moments of silence. The cameras cut abruptly after that, and the telecast went dark. The kingdom was plunged into stunned and shocked silence for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the prologue and are excited to read more! I wanted to point out here who everyone's parents are just to make it abundantly clear:  
> Logan's parents are Belle and the Beast.  
> Roman's parents are Cinderella and Prince Charming.  
> Patton's parents are Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Prince Phillip.  
> Virgil's mother is Maleficent.  
> Remus's adoptive father is Dr Facilier.  
> Deceit (Dee)'s father is Hades.  
> And also Thomas is Fairy God Mother.


	2. Part of Your World

Virgil wasn’t home to hear the royal decree. Instead, he was off with his friends Dee and Remus, chatting happily as they watched the morning market come to life with vendors and peddlers selling their wares. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Remus was called off by his father to do tarot readings, but they could enjoy their time while they had it. 

Their peace was broken much sooner than it usually would have been though by their friend Talyn sprinting over to them, short of breath. “Guys! Holy shit! Holy shit! Have you heard the news?” They asked, barely pausing to catch their breath.

“Talyn, take it easy there bug brain. What’s the news?” Dee asked, frowning at the frantic child of Oogie Boogie.

“You! You’re the news! All of you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Virgil asked with a frown. It was never good if he was news. Rather, he had never been news, but it seemed like it would be a bad thing.

Talyn finally caught their breath and whipped their head up to glare at the three boys. “The Prince has declared that the three of you are supposed to attend the Royal Academy! You’re going to the Kingdom!”

“I did not agree to that,” Virgil hissed, their double voice eeping out due to panic. 

“I don’t think you’re going to have a choice Virge. From what I heard your mother-” Talyn saw Vigil tense at the mention, but decided to power through. “Your mother is already looking for you. She sees this as an opportunity.”

“Why us though? What’s so special about us?” Questioned Remus.

“If I had to guess, it would probably be because your parents are the worst,” said Talyn.

“Gee thanks,” Dee snarked, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s a compliment! They’re like the most evil. That’s mad respect around here!!” Talyn argued. They seemed to catch sight of something off in the distance, and they quickly stiffened. “Well, bye now!” And they were off.

Dee was about to say something, but cut himself off when he caught sight of Maleficent storming towards the three of them, easily parting the crowd of market goers. It seemed Hades was in tow, walking in the horned woman’s wake. 

“Virgil! Sweetie! I’ve heard the good news!” Maleficent called when she was close enough for them all to hear. “You’re going to the Royal Academy! And in just a few short days! My little raven, oh how you’ve taken flight!” When she was in touching distance, her hand fell heavy on Virgil’s shoulder, which the boy flinched at. 

“I’ve only just heard myself mother. I don’t particularly wish to go and...leave you, or anyone else for that matter,” Virgil tried. He knew it was to no avail though. His mother surely already had a plan to wreak havoc on the Kingdom through him, and he was helpless to stop it.

Maleficent squeezed Virgil’s shoulder painfully tightly before letting go and patting his head. “My son, let us go home and discuss your arrangements privately. You will go to the Royal Academy.”

Hades, meanwhile, was standing next to his own son and Remus, silently watching the exchange. Once Maleficent and her son departed, he turned to the two boys. “Yeesh. I’m telling you, that lady gives me the major heebeegeebees. Anyways, I’m just tickled you three are going over to the Kingdom together. Happy to see no one over there holds any grudges or anything. Dee, honey, son, I’m going to need you to do something for me. If you see that Hercules twerp, punch him for me, alright?”

“Dad, I know, I’ll defend your honor and all that,” Dee teased. “Is there anything else you want?” 

“Rein over the kingdom would be great,” Hades said sarcastically. “But really, as much as I want you to be a villain like your old man, I think you’re going to have more opportunities over there to make something of yourself. You’re a demigod after all, you out rank all those Princes and Princesses ten-fold. I’m not saying be a good guy hero or anything, but try to at least earn yourself a place over there, alright my little snake?” 

Dee smirked at his dad and lightly punched the man’s arm. “Aw pops, are you getting soft on me?” 

“Don’t tell anyone, I don’t want to lose my reputation or anything,” Hades warned, first looking to his son, then turning his eyes to Remus.

Remus held his hands up. “My lips are sealed.”

“Good. And one other thing, watch out for Virgil for me. I dread to think what goes on in that house, and I’m the literal god of death!”

Dee and Remus both seemed to sober up at that, their smiles fading. “Always dad,” Dee nodded. “He’s never going to cross that bridge to his mother again if I can help it.” 

~~~~

“Do you understand the plan Virgil? I am trusting you to do this, don’t make me regret it,” Maleficent warned her son. She was standing above Virgil where he sat on the couch, only cowering a little.

“Yes mother, I understand,” Virgil said softly, voice only just registering above a whisper.

“Repeat it back to me.”

Virgil took a breath, then started repeating the plan. “First, gain the trust of the school, then find where your staff is located. Steal the staff, break the barrier, and deliver you your staff.”

“Good boy,” Maleficent cooed. “I will send Diablo to follow you and help you if you need it. He will not be able to report back to me, so I am putting all my faith in you, my little raven.”

“Yes mother.”

“Come now, I’ll give you my spell book as well, in case you find yourself needing magic.”

~~~~

The days leading up to the three friends’ departure to the Royal Academy was a total whirlwind. People they had talked to once or twice in their lives were approaching them, requesting things from the Kingdom, asking favors, begging to be taken along too, and other various requests. Of course, they ignored most of these and instead tried to stay inside and away from people as much as possible.

When the day to depart finally came, they were absolutely ready to go. Each brought along their own reminder of home, however much or little they cared for home itself. Remus was bringing his father’s enchanted tarot deck so he could perform spells to curse or bless the other students, as well as communicate with his father’s “friends on the other side”. Dee had his pet snake, Deceit (named after himself, of course), as well as a small human skull he could use to communicate with his father. Virgil of course had his mother’s spell book, which weighed heavy in his bag, and Diablo, who was following the trio at a distance.

A long car, apparently called a limousine, pulled up to the trio, who were standing at the magic gate, waiting to depart. The door was opened by a guard and they were ushered in. They didn’t even have time to say a final goodbye to their friends before the door was slammed and they were off. The atmosphere was tense in the car as they sat silently. Eventually, a small window between them and the guard and driver rolled up, and the three friends were left alone. 

Virgil was sitting silently, eyes unfocused as he thought about his mother’s plan and demands, as well as her threats if he didn’t deliver on those demands. 

Dee, ever observant, noticed this. “Virgil, hey, you’re free,” he whispered to his friend. 

Virgil looked up, eyes wide in alarm as he took in this information. He wasn’t free, not really. He still had to carry out his mother’s plan, or there would be hell to pay, but he supposed, for the time being, he was free from her terror. Slowly, the alarm melted from his face, and a smirk grew in its place. “Let’s fuck shit up while we have the chance.”

His friend’s looked at each other, concern flashing in each of their eyes before smiling. They each knew Maleficent had a plan for her son to carry out, and while neither knew exactly what it was, they knew it was their job to stop him from carrying it out, lest he have to go back to her again. If they could help it, he’d never have to go back. They would rather Virgil become a prince before he had to go back to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter! Again, any obvious mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out! Feel free to ask questions in the comments! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	3. Be Our Guest

Logan stood hand in hand in hand with his two boyfriends, anxiously awaiting the three new students arrival. His face was a mask of calm though, as he didn’t want to let on just how nervous he was. Apparently, he was being too obvious though.

“Logan, I told you this was a bad idea,” Roman chimed from his left side. “Let’s just call it off now before they get here, no harm done, and that will be that.”

Logan turned to glare at his partner. “I am going through with this Roman, it’s too late to turn back now. Besides, this is going to be good for the kingdom, trust me.”

“I believe in you kiddo,” Patton chimed from Logan’s right. Logan squeezed his supportive partner’s hand in thanks.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a limo appeared in the distance, and it was upon them in moments, slowing to a halt. The “welcome crew” at the school consisted of only Logan, Roman, Patton, and Thomas, the school’s headmaster and former fairy godmother. Logan had insisted on this, not wanting to overwhelm the three new students with anything grander than that. Really, if he had it his way, it would just be he and Thomas, but his partners both insisted that they be allowed to attend as well. 

A guard stepped out of the limousine first and opened the back door for the awiting students. The first one out was, presumably, Dee judging by the snake around his shoulders. Logan had been warned about the son of Hades’ pet, and that he wouldn’t dare part with it. 

“Well well well! If it isn’t Prince Charming himself!” Dee snarked as he stretched his back. “And uh...the other two prince charmings,” he raised an eyebrow at their clutched hands, but didn’t say anything else on the matter. He instead turned to the door as the next figure emerged.

Remus stepped out and squinted at the light. “It’s even brighter then I thought it was going to be,” he grumbled. He turned to the four people standing there, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Roman. “Ah, I thought I would be able to prolong meeting my long lost twin, I see _that’s_ not the case.” 

Roman looked as though he were about to faint. His eyes darted between his twin, and Logan. “Logan did you  _ know  _ about this?” 

“I had my suspicions, but I wasn’t sure. I hope we can all be civil about this and-” Logan was cut off by a laugh from Remus.

“ _ Civil?  _ Really? After he and his stupid family abondoned me? I wasn’t good enough for them, they only wanted the  _ good  _ twin. You, Prince  _ Roman  _ are no brother of mine!”

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Virgil climbed out of the car to the awaiting mess in front of him. “Ah, I see those two have met,” he said once he stood fully out of the car. All eyes turned to the son of Maleficent as he spoke, and he stepped just a little behind Dee to shield himself from the onlookers. 

“Right, well then,” Thomas interrupted, standing in between the two parties of teens. “My name is Thomas Sanders, you can just call me Thomas. I’m the headmaster here, and it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Dee stepped forward and reached out to shake the headmaster’s hand. “Yeah, pleasure to meet you too. Think you can show us to our room? Or rooms?”

“Right! Actually, I think Logan and Ro…” Thomas paused to look at Prince Logan and his boyfriends. “Logan and Patton will show you all to your rooms. Roman and I are going to go on a little walk,” he smiled. He set a hand on his godson’s shoulder and started leading him swiftly away from the scene. 

“Right,” Logan bristled, trying to return his mind to the issues at hand. “My name is Prince Logan Adams, and this is my partner Prince Patton Phillips. We both use he/him pronouns.”

The three villain children stared for a moment before one finally stepped up to speak. “I’m Dee, short for Deceit, this is my snake, who is also named Deceit. One of us had to use the full name, right?” He winked. “I use he/him pronouns too.” Dee nudged Remus, who was still visibly tense.

“Yeah alright. I’m Remus Facilier, he/him,” Remus said shortly.

“I’m Virgil Anxiety Maleficent, he/him,” Virgil grumbled. He tended to get yelled at if he didn’t introduce himself fully, and while his mom wasn’t there, he could feel the looming presence of Diablo somewhere nearby.

“I’m sorry kiddo, did you say Anxiety?” Patton said finally. He had chosen to stay silent, but he was shocked into words. What kind of a parent named their child after something so negative?

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Virgil snarked. “What’s it to you anyways Sleeping Beauty? Is your dad’s name not literally Phillip Phillips?”

“Well, my grandfather wasn’t terribly creative, and it’s a family name so-” Patton was cut off by a laugh from Virgil.

“Right. So let’s not judge names here, okay  _ ‘kiddo’ _ ?”

Patton frowned and took a tiny step backwards. Logan squeezed his partner’s hand in reassurance. “Well, now that introductions are out of the way, how about we show you to your rooms?” Logan said, already turning and leading the way.

The walk to the dorms was blessedly silent. Logan could tell the silence was tense, but it seemed like a nice relief after their awkward introductions. “The three of you are in this hall by yourselves, but you each have your own rooms. There is another hall just over there with four other students, including myself and Patton. We all share a living room, which is just down there. You each have your own bathrooms, which have already been fully stocked with toiletries and towels. We have provided you each with some clothing, but I am sure you’ll want more then what’s there. We have planned a shopping day for the three of you this Saturday, accompanied by myself and my partners.”

No one said anything for a pause, the three villainous students just trying to soak up the information. “Well, thanks,” Dee said finally. “Buh-bye.”

Logan and Patton then took their leave. Really, Logan thought that had all gone much better than expected, minus the little Remus and Roman hiccup. He would have to discuss that with his partner later, and apologize for not providing any forewarning. Ah, but that was for later, now, he and Patton had to debrief on what had happened, and how they thought it went. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter updates probably are not always going to be this consistent, but it's currently still summer, so I have some free time! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always! Thanks for reading!


	4. Where You Are

Logan lead Patton into his own dorm room and shut the door behind them. He took a breath, then looked at his boyfriend. “That went well, correct?” He asked as he plopped down into a bean bag.

Patton took the bean bag next to Logan and sighed. “Well kiddo, I think some things could have gone better. Did you...really know about Remus and Roman and not say anything?”

“No, I didn’t know for sure, but I had a hunch. I was informed of the three student’s names after I had picked them, and when I was told that one of them was Remus, and that he was the adopted son, I figured he might have indeed been Roman’s lost twin.”

“Lo, I think you probably should have mentioned that to Roman before you brought anyone here.”

“I did not want to cause any extra issues, just bringing them here was enough stress. Besides, whether Remus was Roman’s brother or not wouldn’t have made a difference, I still would have brought him over.”

“Well yeah, but you could have given Roman some warning. Instead he just had to find out as a surprise.”

Logan averted his gaze from his loving partner to instead look at the periodic table on his wall. He silently named the elements in order to calm himself down. Once he got somewhere around Rubidium, he decided he was okay to turn back. “I will admit that my judgement was clouded. I will apologize to Roman when he comes back from his walk.”

Patton seemed satisfied with this answer, and he leaned in to peck Logan’s lips. After the short kiss, he pulled away to set a hand on his nerdy boyfriend’s cheek. “Everything else went pretty well though. Dee’s snake is very cute, I’ve never seen such a well behaved little danger noodle before!”

“Danger noodle? You cannot possibly be referring to a snake as a  _ danger noodle _ ,” he said slowly. 

Patton giggled childishly and nodded his head. Logan gave a long suffering sigh in response, though he couldn’t quite stop the little smile turning up the corners of his lips. 

“Virgil doesn’t seem like a very happy camper, but I bet a few nights here will get him to turn that frown upside down! I still can’t quite grasp the fact that his actual name is  _ Anxiety  _ though. Who would do that to their own child?” Patton rambled.

“I think we should...perhaps not bring that up. Let’s just stick to Virgil as his name, alright Pat?”

The two partner’s relative peace was shattered as the dorm door slammed open and a red faced Roman stomped in. “Logan Adams I swear to all that is good I am going to run you through with my sword!” He growled as he lunged for his boyfriend.

Logan was knocked from his beanbag by an angry Roman, and the two parters toppled to the floor. Patton was quick to jump into action, and he grabbed Roman’s shoulders and pulled him back and away from Logan. “Ro, hey, calm down, it’s okay. Let’s talk this through before anyone gets run through with swords.”

Roman sat back, arms crossed, and huffed in the general direction of Logan. “I don’t want to talk, I just did that for like a half hour with Thomas.”

“And did Thomas tell you to run Logan through with a sword?”

“No,” Roman pouted.

“What did he tell you to do?”

“He told me to talk to Logan, and not murder or maim him.”

“Roman, I have already been talking to Patton about this. He has pointed out my...judgement error. I am sorry for not telling you about Remus, I just didn’t want to pile any emotional issues onto the already pressing issue of bringing the villian children over and integrating them. I see the mistake I made now, and I am sorry,” Logan said as he sat himself back up. He could already feel a bruise forming on his left shoulder blade, but he was pretty sure he deserved that one. 

“Well, I appreciate the apology, but I still don’t forgive you.”

“That is understandable. I hope I can make it up to you soon. Perhaps a night in watching movies will help ease your emotional strain?”

Patton happily yelped and pulled both boyfriends into a hug. “Movie night! Dibs on being in the middle!”

~~~~

Virgil was just settling into his room when he heard a knock on the door. “Enter!”

“Hey Virge!” Dee said happily as he slid into his friend’s room. “How ya settling in?” 

“As well as I can I suppose. It’s sort of a...big change, ya know? Well, obviously you know, but…” he trailed off with a shrug. “You get what I’m trying to say.”

“Yeah, I get it. Remus is already trying to communicate with his father’s “friends.” Apparently, someone had the bright idea to leave a book about voodoo and how it’s not just for evil in his room. He’s been trying to contact light spirits I guess, go figure, so I thought I would come hang out with you for a spell.” He poked Virgil’s side wearing a big smirk on his face. “Get it? Spell? Cause magic.”

Virgil smiled and lightly punched Dee’s arm. “Yeah fire pants, I get it. As much as I appreciate your company, I think I need some alone time to just...get used to all this. I’m excited to try out the shower, I bet it even gets hot water!”

Dee gave Virgil a funny look. “We had hot water on the Island too Virge.”

“Right, of course we did. Duh, how stupid of me,” Virgil laughed nervously and started fiddling with the frayed end of his jacket sleeve. 

Dee frowned, entirely unconvinced that Virgil had just  _ forgotten  _ hot water existed, however he knew there was no use in bringing attention to it now. “Right, well, you go take that shower dark one, I’m going to go talk to my dad.”

Virgil nodded, still withdrawn from the conversation. Once his door closed, he immediately started stripping off his clothes, paying no attention to his body or the bruises and scars there. Instead, he hopped into the shower and turned it to  _ hot.  _ And boy did it feel good. The scalding water washed over his body, finally getting rid of the clinging sense of dread he felt ever since he left the Island. He was safe for now, there was no one there to disappoint but himself. He took a long shower, and didn’t leave until his skin was entirely red with how hot the water was. He slipped into the provided pajamas, which were muted yellow and blue flannel bottoms and a dark blue tank top. Everything felt soft and nice, much different from his home attire. 

Virgil jumped when he heard tapping. At first, he thought it was Dee at his door again, but then he realized it was coming from the window. He frowned deeply, but opened the window for Diablo, who flew in with a mighty  _ caw.  _

“Good evening Diablo. I’m sorry to disappoint, but I haven’t started searching for mother’s septor yet, so you can be on your way.” Virgil could  _ see  _ the disapproval in the raven’s eyes. “It’s going to take more then one night! She said herself that I need to earn the trust of people before I try and steal it! I’m sure whoever is guarding it is going to be on high alert until they realize we’re no threat to them. When they let their guard down is when I’ll-” he was cut off by another  _ caw.  _ Diablo flew from the room then, apparently not bothering to hear his master's child’s excuses. 

Virgil watched until Diablo was out of his sight, then he closed the window and sat on his bed. It was sunset, and truth be told, Virgil had never seen a more beautiful sight. The whole landscape was lit up in brilliant shades of red, pink, and orange, all fading to lilacs and blues which hinted at the beginnings of stars. He was sure the night sky would be even more beautiful than the sun set, surely brimming with stars unseen from their Island, which was always too clouded with lights and fog to view the night sky.

Virgil decided it was finally time to crack open his mother’s spell book. He wanted to at least have a vague idea of what it was like to cast spells before he needed to actually use them. He didn’t want to be in a pinch and need magic, only to have no idea how to perform it. He opened it up and started skimming through the spells and their uses. He was caught off guard by one spell in particular, not really sure what it was or what it could possibly do, so he decided to try it out.

“Turn my dark from night to day, make my shadow go away,” he read aloud. He felt a strange tingling sensation wash over him, and then...nothing. Maybe the spell didn’t work? He glanced around the room before noticing what was wrong. The spell had literally  _ gotten rid of his shadow.  _ He thought it would help with negative thoughts or something, but it had literally taken away his shadow!

The son of Maleficent frantically flipped through the spell book, trying to find a reversal or something, but he was too panicked to really see the words. Instead of continuing his search, he decided to curl up on his bed. It was such a small thing, but it was the straw that broke the camel’s back for him. He cried, and cried, and continued to cry until he had no more tears left, some hours later. 

He decided to get out of his bedroom and away from the spell book for awhile, and since it was something like two in the morning, he figured the living room would be empty of others. 

Virgil sat on the shared sofa, still utterly overwhelmed. He wasn’t crying any more, but his head was in his hands and his breathing was still not quite even. He tried to focus on anything but the fact that he was  _ stupid  _ enough to loose his shadow. Of course, that was the only thought going through his head. He was so stupid!

“Virgil?” The son of Maleficent heard a soft voice come from the hallway his room wasn't in, and he whipped around to see the child of his mother’s enemy. Patton.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to point out that I know how silly the spell was, but like, cut me some slack, it's Disney, you better believe every spell has to rhyme! Kudos and Comments appreciated as always! Theorize in the comments if ya like! I love seeing ideas and predictions!


	5. You've Got A Friend In Me

Patton had been happily curled up with his boyfriends for a few hours. They had watched not one, not two, but three movies before calling it a night. Well, he and Roman had watched three movies, Logan had fallen asleep in the middle of movie number two. Which was fine, that meant the two of them could watch something extra cheesy for their third film. 

Patton had been sleeping soundly for a few hours curled between his boyfriends, but he woke with the need for a midnight cookie. Well, more like two in the morning cookie, but a cookie all the same. He slowly wiggled his way out from between his boyfriends, careful not to disturb them. Once he  _ finally  _ made his way out from in between them, he watched as they curled up together before departing from the bedroom. He silently made his way down the hallway, still sleepy and a little out of it. 

Once he hit the end of the hall of dorms, he was surprised to see someone awake and sitting in the living room. Not only that, but the person seemed to be crying, or close to it. Patton paused to take a closer look, and was disturbed when he saw the injuries covering the exposed skin on the person’s back. He quickly pulled his glasses from his pajama pocket and slid them on his face, just to make sure he was seeing things correctly. He was saddened to see that he was.

“Virgil?” Patton asked softly. The figure on the couch turned around quickly, confirming his suspicions. It took him a moment before he could speak again. “Hey kiddo, what’s going on here? Do you need some help?”

Virgil glared at Patton, but his eyes were red rimmed and tired. “Why are you being nice to me?” He asked instead of answering the questions.

“Well, I try to be nice to everyone, but it looks to me like you might need a friend.”

Virgil continued to glare, but after some moments of a silent stare off, Virgil’s eyes hard and Patton’s soft and kind, the villain child seemed to relent. “I...I lost my shadow,” he sighed, clearly ashamed to even utter the words.

Patton raised an eyebrow, and made his way over to stand in front of the couch. “May I sit?” He asked softly. Virgil shrugged in reply, but moved over so the taller teen could sit, which he did. “Now, what do you mean you lost your shadow? Did it run away? I’ve heard Professor Joan talk about their shadow running away when they were younger, is it like that?”

Virgil looked absolutely bashful. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were sparkling with new tears. Patton thought he looked to be just about the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on, but figured that shouldn’t be expressed out loud. “No it didn’t run away. It sort of...I don’t know, disappeared. I was trying out a spell, but I didn’t know what the spell did, and I guess it made my shadow vanish.”

“Well, I’m no good at magic, but I know someone who can help! We can go speak to Thomas, he’s usually up this late, and he’ll definitely know what to do!” 

Virgil’s eyes widened and he looked incredibly worried by that suggestion. “N-no! He’ll take away my spell book! He’ll punish me for being so stupid! I can’t go to him!”

Patton’s arms flew up in preparation to pull the frantic teen into a hug, but thought better of it in the last second and let his arms drop. He didn’t want to upset Virgil any more. “Hey Virgil, it’s okay. I promise Thomas won’t take your spell book. We’re allowed to have personal items, and as long as you’re not hurting any one, there’s no harm.”

Virgil silently watched Patton, looking for any lies. He didn’t see any indication that the prince was being untruthful, so he stood slowly. Patton followed suit and stood beside the other teen. “I don’t know where we’re going,” Virgil murmured.

Patton smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’ll lead the way!” He went to put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, but paused. “May I touch you?”

Virgil looked surprised at the question. “Yeah, if you want.”

Patton’s face lit up like Virgil had just given him the best present ever. The glassed teen sat his hand gently on Virgil’s shoulder and started leading him away from the dorms. 

Virgil took comfort in the hand on his shoulder. He loved his friends dearly, but none of them were really the casual affection type. No one from the Island really was. It was probably due to their upbringings, and the fact that kindness was a negative trait in society, so touching was a bit of a no no. This though, the light hand on his shoulder, made his stomach flutter with some emotion he hadn’t experienced before. It was as though moths were trying to break out from his body, but in a pleasant way. He reached up and gently pulled Patton’s hand from his shoulder, but instead of just letting it drop he very carefully interlaced their fingers, unsure if he was doing the right thing, or if that was okay, but he had seen people hold hands before, and he thought maybe that would be nice. 

Patton contained his squeal when he felt his hand being held. A strangled sound came out, which earned him a funny look from Virgil, but he just smiled at the other in answer. This was certainly a step in the right direction for the teen. He wasn’t scary or intimidating at all! He just needed a friend! And Patton was going to make it his mission to be that friend.

They arrived a few minutes later at Thomas’s door. As predicted, the light was still on and soft voices could be heard from inside. Patton rapped gently on the door and he heard a soft “come in” from the other side. 

When Patton opened the door, Virgil dropped Patton’s hand as if he was burned. He could be soft around the prince, but no one else. The teen gave him a look, but didn’t say anything as he lead Virgil inside. 

“Hello Patton, what are you doing up so late? And who have you brought along for a late night escapade?” Thomas asked with a soft smile. “Is that Virgil?”

Virgil was standing a little bit behind Patton, but he waved in response to the question. His gaze flickered over to the other person in the room who he didn’t know, and he raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Ah right, you haven’t met any of the teachers yet! This is Professor Joan, they teach history here, as well as creative writing,” Thomas introduced. “Joan, this is Virgil. He’s one of the new students from the Island.”

Joan nodded to Virgil. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Virgil. I look forward to having you in class.”

Virgil nodded in response, then turned to Patton for help. He didn’t want to explain his issue, it was too embarrassing. 

“Oh right! Thomas, Virgil has...accidentally lost his shadow. It’s a bit of a  _ shady  _ situation, but we were wondering if you could get it back.”

Joan looked up at this. “You lost your shadow? I thought that was something that only happened to my family. You don’t happen to be a Pan-Darling, do you? My family has a tendency to...misplace children, so it’s entirely likely that we’re related somehow.”

Virgil frowned for a moment before shaking his head. “No, nothing like that. I...you see, I was casting a spell and...I thought it would do something else.” He shrugged a bit helplessly, glaring at the floor. He was  _ useless.  _

“Oh I see. Well, that’s an easy fix Virgil! Don’t beat yourself up about it!” Thomas smiled. He took a step forward and pulled out a wand, then pointed it at Virgil. “Make this boy gleam and glow, bring back Virgil’s shadow!”

Virgil’s whole body glowed purple momentarily, then he felt that same tingle from the spell before, and his shadow was suddenly back. He experimentally waved his arms around, making sure it was all normal, which it was. He smiled bashfully at Thomas. “Thanks.”

Thomas smiled back. “It is absolutely no trouble Virgil! If something like this ever happens again, don’t be afraid to ask for help! Now you two boys get back to your rooms, you have classes tomorrow.”

Virgil gave a two fingered salute, and Patton waved as they left. “Do you want to come to the kitchen and get a cookie with me?” Patton asked as they walked.

Virgil made a face of confusion. “What’s a cookie?”

Patton gasped loudly at the question and was quickly yanking Virgil down the hall towards the kitchens. He threw open the doors and was practically throwing things around until he found a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He brought them over to Virgil and glared at him. “Eat this now.”

Virgil frowned at the intimidating tone, then glanced suspiciously at the flat thing in Patton’s hand. It just looked like a tea biscuit, but with little brown things in it.

Patton’s eyes softened immediately. “Only if you want to, of course! But I think you’ll like it.”

Virgil relented and took the cookie from the other. He took a small nibble, then smiled when he realized that it was sweet, and much chewier then he would have thought. He ate the rest quickly, and grinned when he was finished. “That was really good!”

Patton was practically glowing. “I’m so glad you liked it kiddo! I can’t believe you’ve never had a cookie before!” 

“Sweets aren’t really a big thing on the Island,” Virgil explained simply. 

Patton frowned a bit at that, but brushed it off after a few seconds. “Come on my bat-winged cherub, let’s go back to the dorms and get some shut eye before we have to wake up for classes.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but let it slide. Too much had happened in the past hour or so for the nickname to upset him. Maybe he was just overly exhausted, but he almost thought he liked it. He laced his fingers again with Patton before he could talk himself out of it, and he let the prince lead him back to the dorms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is entirely fluff and I am very happy with it. I promise we'll get to some angst in the next chapter, so enjoy the sweet times while they're here. ;)


	6. The Gospel Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter, but nothing too bad! Just a quick TW in case though!

Logan woke wrapped up in his partner’s arms. He settled back for a moment before realizing that they were Roman’s arms, and not Patton’s. Perhaps they had moved around after he had fallen asleep. Slowly, Logan sat up, brushing his boyfriend’s arms off when Roman sleepily attempted to grab him and pull him back down. He glanced to the bed and saw that Patton was not in bed, or in fact even in the room. Just then, his alarm blared, alerting him it was time to get up for classes.

Roman groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. “Can we skip first period?”

Logan scoffed at the suggestion and turned the alarm off. “Did Patton leave last night?”

Roman frowned as he sat up. He looked around the room, as if his other partner would be sitting somewhere or getting dressed. Alas, he was nowhere to be seen. “Perhaps he just woke earlier than us to get ready for classes?”

Logan leveled a glare at Roman. “Patton, the child of Aurora Phillips, Patton? Not likely.”

Roman rolled his eyes and started climbing out of bed. “I’m sure he’s fine Logan, none of those  _ villains _ would dare to hurt our boyfriend. And if they did I will  _ personally  _ rip their hearts from their chests and stomp on them in my mother’s glass slippers until the crystal turns  _ pink _ ,” he practically spat the words. 

“That won’t be necessary Roman. We should prepare for classes as usual, I’m sure we’ll find him soon.”

And find him they did. After dressing, Roman and Logan left the room together, only to happen upon an...unexpected sight. There, curled up on the couch, was Patton, and curled into his chest, head tucked under his chin, was Virgil. They were even covered with one of Patton’s special blankets that were enchanted to never get too hot or cold.

Neither Roman nor Logan had words for a few moments. How many people had already been out of their dorms to see these two curled up? Well, probably not many, Logan was almost always one of the first people up, and his alarm clock was set accordingly, but still. 

Roman eventually spoke. “ _ Patton, _ ” he said, louder than he probably needed. 

Patton jolted awake, as did Virgil. Virgil jumped away from Patton as though he were hurt, or about to be, and he wrapped himself in the blanket. “I’m...going,” the thin teen said before practically sprinting to his room, blanket still encasing him like a cloak.

Patton rubbed his eyes sleepily, a little surprised by the events taking place. “Good morning kiddos,” he smiled sleepily at his boyfriends.

“Patton, oh good lord! Did that evil boy hurt you? Do I need to string him out for the dragons to consume?” Roman asked, eyes wild.

“What? No! Virgil was just having trouble sleeping, so I thought I would stay with him,” Patton explained, stretching his muscles out. His whole body was aching from sleeping on the couch, but it was worth it to help his new friend out.

“Patton, you’re not...cheating on us, are you?” Logan asked, mind darting to the worst possible situation.

Patton looked absolutely devastated at even the thought. “How could you even think that Lo?” He was totally and absolutely affronted. 

Roman didn’t really seem to have words for the situation either. He just looked between his two partners in very slight horror. He was always easily jealous, and he in fact got jealous even when it was Patton and Logan spending time together without him, which was ridiculous, but this was just on another level. He was  _ sure  _ Patton was just being his friendly self, but even when comforting their  _ actual friends  _ he never randomly just  _ slept with them.  _

“We’ll talk to you later Patton, when we’ve all...cooled down. Go get ready for class,” Logan said before turning and pulling Roman out of the dorms. 

~~~~

Virgil already decided he didn’t like classes here one bit. Back on the Island, he was at least begrudgingly respected, and no one tried to mess with him because of who his mother was, but here it was the total opposite. He sat down in his first class, wrapped tightly in his hoodie from home and warily eyeing all the strangers, and immediately people moved away from him. Which was fine, he didn’t really want any social interaction anyways.

“Hey! Spawn of evil!” Someone called from beside Virgil. “Hello, earth to mama’s boy.” Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder and a hard yank backwards. Before he knew it, someone had a hand in his hair and was yanking his head back. 

Virgil glared up at his assailant with hard eyes, but showed no emotions otherwise. It didn’t really hurt that much, he had felt much worse pain in his life, this was more of a nuisance than anything. Still, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly out of place in the situation. 

“Prince  _ Logan  _ may have wanted you here, but nobody else does. Why don’t you do us all a favor and fly back to your mommy? And take you stupid friends with you,” the teen hissed.

Virgil continued to glare at the presumably royal teen with all the vitriol and hate he could muster, but decided against speaking up. He could get revenge later.

“Alright Aaron, I think that’s enough,” said the teacher, who had just walked in. “Now class, for today’s lesson…”

Virgil tuned the rest of the lesson out. He instead flipped through his mother’s spell book to find something that would subtably make this Aaron kid’s life miserable. He was just about to cast a spell to make all of Aaron’s taste buds change so nothing would taste good, but something made him pause. He frowned and glanced around the room, then out the window where he saw Diablo distantly perched on a branch. This was something his mother would want him to do, take revenge. His mother wasn’t here though. Suddenly Virgil realized he didn’t  _ have  _ to return the favor. He could let Aaron go on living his life, blissfully unaware that he had almost been cursed. The best part about decided not to curse the other student was that Virgil suddenly felt very good, and very free.

Virgil was practically glowing as he left class. He waved shyly to Patton when he saw the excited prince practically skipping to class. Patton waved back, and Virgil’s smile grew. That was of course until he ran right into someone’s back. Aaron’s back. What luck.

“Watch where you’re going mama’s boy,” Aaron said after whipping around. He roughly shoved Virgil back.

Virgil, for his part, managed to catch himself on the wall instead of falling. He glared back at Aaron, getting very fed up with this asshole. Maybe he’s go through with the curse after all. “Listen here fish for brains!” He was just guessing that Aaron was Ariel’s child, mostly judging by his unnaturally red hair, and based on the look he received, he hit the nail on the head. “I’m no mama’s boy, if I was, you’d be turned into a newt and I’d step on you!” Maybe not the most creative threat, but he was speaking on the fly here. 

“Are you  _ threatening  _ me?” Aaron hissed. Before Virgil could react, Aaron swung and clocked Virgil on the side of his face. The villain child saw stars for a second before he got his bearings, and by then the group of royalty was already sauntering away cackling. 

The rest of the day went about as well as that. He was picked on, laughed at, or just ignored. He didn’t have any classes with Dee or Remus, so he didn’t get to see either of them all day on top of everything else. By the end of the day, he was ready to curl up in his room and never leave again.

Dee gently wrapped on Virgil’s door. “Hey Virge, I know you’re in there,” he called softly. After a moment, he just opened the door and walked in without invitation. “Oh for Hades’s sake, did you get punched?” He hissed as he rushed over to his friend.

“Did you  _ not _ ?” Virgil asked, surprised. He had expected the other two to be just as beat up as him.

“Of course not! I stood up for myself,  _ clearly  _ something you didn’t do. Who do I need to beat up? I  _ definitely  _ am not going to do anything.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. “Dee, I’m okay. I don’t need you fighting anyone for me.”

Dee frowned and crossed his arms. “If you say so. But if I see you getting picked on, I’m going for throats.”

“Alright, that’s fair,” he shrugged.

“Knock knock. Heya kiddos, how was the first day of classes?” Asked Patton from the door, which Dee had left cracked open.

Dee turned around and readied himself to fight. Virgil quickly stood between the two. “It’s okay Dee, Patton’s my friend. He really helped me out last night.” Dee still looked unsure, but relented and relaxed.

“Oh Virgil, my misunderstood shadowling! What happened?” Patton asked as he rushed over to lay a hand on Virgil’s face.

Virgil blushed a scarlet red as Dee looked between the two of them. “I’m going to go check on Remus,” Dee said quickly as he ducked out. 

“I’m fine Pat, it was just a punch,” he quickly assured.

Patton was having none of that. “Come on, I have ice in my room. And movies! You can borrow some of my extra soft pajamas if you want and we can have a movie night!”

Virgil wasn’t going to turn that down, as nervous as he was about it.

~~~~

Logan was trying to calm down a furious Roman. “I can’t believe he had the  _ audacity  _ to come onto  _ my field  _ and try to join  _ my team _ ! The nerve of that...that villian!”

“Roman, I assure you it is alright. Remus was just trying to rile you up, I am sure he has not even the slightest idea how to play soccer,” Logan assured. “Now, let’s get back to the dorms, I’m sure Patton has been waiting for us and we can discuss this morning’s events.”

“Okay,” Roman pouted. He definitely wasn’t done with the subject, but he would give up his complaining for now to spend some time with his partners. He needed some cuddle time with Patton. His caring partner always knew what to say to make him feel better. 

Roman and Logan walked hand in hand to the dorms, and first checked Logan’s room to see if their partner was there. Once they determined that he was not, in fact, waiting in Logan’s room, they instead went to Patton’s, which was apparently a mistake. 

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me,” Roman said as he dropped his hand from Logan’s to instead place his hands on his hips. 

“Oh! Hey guys!” Patton said cheerfully. He was currently holding an ice pack up to Virgil’s face, but he let the other take over so he could turn to his partners. “Have a good first day back?”

Logan frowned as he looked between both Virgil and Patton. “Remus came to Roman’s soccer tryouts to upset his twin, so I suppose it hasn’t been very good.” He noticed Virgil cringing when that was brought up. Interesting. “We had been hoping to spend the rest of the night together.”

Patton looked apologetic. “I’m sorry guys, but I promised Virgil a movie night.”

“You promised Virgil a  _ movie night?  _ That’s  _ our  _ thing,” Roman whined. “You cannot possibly want to spend time with this  _ nightmare _ over us.”

Virgil visibly cringed at the name. Patton took immediate notice. “That’s enough Roman, there’s no need for that. I love you both dearly but if you’re going to be...jerks about this, then maybe…” Patton paused in his rant to compose himself. He couldn’t cry yet. “Maybe it’s time we took a break.”

Roman gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. “Patton how  _ could _ you?”

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This was not the time for emotion to overwhelm him, he needed to logic through this before something worse happened. Or something was said that couldn’t be taken back. “Clearly this was all a bad idea. I should have known Patton would get attached to the villian children. I should have never brought them over here. Patton I’m very sorry about this, I can make arrangements to send them back…” he trailed off when he noticed the fire in his emotional boyfriend’s eyes.

“Logan! That is clearly not the problem here!” Patton yelled. Neither Roman nor Logan had ever seen their kind, compassionate partner so heated. “You two are the problem. Can you not see that Virgil just needs a friend? He’s not trying to ruin our relationship, you two are doing a fine job of that yourselves! You’re acting like children! Can I not have other friends? What is wrong with you?” He took a deep breath, then, as calmly as he could muster, he spoke again. “Leave us alone. I’m done with this conversation. We’re done until you can think clearly again. Goodbye”

Logan just wanted to know what had gone so wrong. Stunned, he took Roman’s hand and lead him out of Patton’s room, shutting the door behind him. He saw the other kids from the hall, including Remus and Dee peeking out to see what the hell was going on. “Leave!” Logan roared, some of his father’s rage eeping out into his exclamation. Everyone turned tail and booked it away from the fuming prince. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you like angst! This chapter got away from me in the best way. I am really happy with how it turned out though. Making up will come...eventually. The next chapter should be less sad and angsty! I hope you enjoyed! Also in case it wasn't clear in the last chapter, Joan is Peter Pan and Wendy's child, and in this chapter, Aaron is Ariel and Eric's child.


	7. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of bullying! Be safe!

Patton turned back to Virgil to apologize when he noticed the state his friend was in. Virgil’s breath was coming in short gasps and he was shaking and holding himself tightly. Patton knew what this was, he had seen Anna help Elsa with them a few times when her sister was having incredibly bad days. Virgil was having a panic attack.

Virgil, for his part, was staying very silent. That was on purpose, of course. He didn’t want Patton to worry, logically he knew he would get through this, but all he could think was that he was going to _die._ His chest was tight and breathing was hard and _oh god this is how_ _I’m going to die_.

Patton came to Virgil’s side and very slowly approached. “Hey Virgil, I’m right here. Can you hear me?”

Virgil nodded mutely.

“Good, alright kiddo, may I touch you?”

Virgil was still breathing frantically, and honestly he felt close to passing out. He wordlessly opened his arms, almost begging for the contact. Normally, when he had these attacks, he was by himself, and he would therefore have to deal with them himself. Generally, he would curl up in a ball in an enclosed space until it passed, but right now he had Patton.

Patton wrapped his arms loosely around Virgil, and when he felt the other’s arms tighten around him, he knew the hug was okay. “Alright Virgil, you’re doing really good. Can you sit in front of me? I’m going to hold you against me and you can match my breathing,” he explained.

Virgil did what was asked, and he leaned back against Patton. He could feel the other’s chest rise and fall in a steady pattern. Patton’s arms wrapped securely around him, and suddenly some of the tightness in his chest dissipated. After a few minutes of breathing, he finally started to feel better. Until he didn’t. “Patton, you didn’t have to do that. You probably hate me now. I’m so  _ useless,”  _ he hissed. 

Patton’s hold on Virgil only grew tighter. “Come on now Virge, don’t talk about yourself that way. Roman and Logan were being jerks. This is just...so unlike them. They’ll come around eventually, and if they don’t…” Patton trailed off as he felt himself getting sad again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he couldn’t get sad right now, he needed to be there for Virgil. 

~~~~

Roman was at a loss for what to do. Logan was presently using Roman’s sword to hack at a stuffed animal that was Patton’s. Roman did not often see his logical partner so heated, but they all knew he had his father’s temper. Clearly that was on display now. The stuffed animal was in pieces, and it’s stuffing was flying all over the place. Roman wanted to stop his partner, he really did, but he was honestly too frightened to approach. He considered calling Thomas and asking for his help, but he knew Thomas would probably scold them for being so rude, and then tell them to go talk to Patton.

Logan was only seeing red. What had gone so wrong? He thought he said the right thing! Clearly the villain kids were the problem, right? Patton had fallen under a spell, or he was cursed or...or  _ something _ ! Something was wrong! He was too close to Virgil too quickly. The way they were curled up together that morning, or the tender look Patton was giving Virgil as he held ice to the stupid boy’s face! Logan roared and threw the sword at the wall, which embedded itself in a picture of he and his two partners. Then he  _ really  _ lost it. Logan fell to his knees and  _ sobbed _ , clutching the newly ruined cat stuffed animal to his chest. 

“ _ Lo _ ,” Roman said softly, hurrying over to his partner. He knelt down in front of Logan and wrapped the man in his arms. 

Logan returned the hug, sobbing into his boyfriend’s chest. He hated feelings. They were so overwhelming and  _ big  _ and he didn’t like feeling small in the face of them. He needed Patton for this, Patton was the one who was good with all the feeling stuff, but Patton wasn’t there.

~~~~

The next day of classes was tense for everybody. The entire school had heard about what had happened, and everyone gave all parties involved looks the whole day. The jeers towards Virgil were worse than the day before, and now Patton was getting some of the bullying as well. Taunts about him being a cheater, or a slut, or a villain were thrown his way, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Patton knew to brush off the mocking, he was more concerned about Virgil anyways.

Virgil was quickly walking to class with his head down when he felt a shoulder knock roughly against his own, which caused him to slam into the wall beside him. He looked up to find Roman glowering at him. “Beat it,  _ sunshine _ ,” he taunted as he passed.

Virgil contained a hiss and instead cast his eyes back downwards and practically sprinted his way to his next class. 

Roman was displeased to run into the child of Maleficent. He hadn’t meant to lash out really, but it had slipped out and he wasn’t going to take it back now. He had soccer practice anyways, so there were bigger fish to fry. 

And of course there was his twin. Remus stood proudly shoulder to shoulder with the rest of the newcomers who were trying out for the team. Remus had been informed the day previously that he needed to wear gym clothes, so he had  _ absolutely not  _ stolen them from a pile of dirty laundry on his dorm floor. They smelled foul, but if he was going to hurras his twin the whole year, then he supposed it didn’t really matter. 

“Alright newbies, don’t expect me to go easy on you. I am going to  _ run you into the ground _ , and whoever’s left standing  _ might _ make the team,” Roman growled as he stalked onto the field. He was glaring at the newcomers, but his focus was mostly on Remus. Stupid jerk. He could practically see the evil radiating off him. Or perhaps that was his smell, judging by the faces of the kids standing next to him.

The practice was indeed brutal, and Roman was displeased to see just how well Remus was doing. He didn’t do so well working together with his teammates, but he was fast, and a great kicker. He knew their coach would demand Remus be put on the team, as much as Roman, the team captain, didn’t like it. 

“Looks like you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me brother dear,” Remus cooed as he stepped off the field. He was drenched in sweat, and grass stains, and tired, but his grin was ridiculously wide in glee.

Roman glowered at Remus. “Why are you doing this to me? What is your problem?”

“You replaced me, and your family abandoned me, so now I’m going to make your life a living nightmare,” he shrugged. He gleefully turned around and made his exit from the soccer field, practically running towards the dorms.

~~~~ 

Virgil had had just about enough of the whole school day. He had been called too many names and shoved too many times. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. He wanted to get things over with. 

He had been provided a device called a  _ laptop _ which he could use to access some sort of database and retrieve information. Using this, he looked for the location of his mother’s staff, which was apparently on display at Patton’s family castle. Of course, that was nowhere near the school. He didn’t want to just use Patton to complete his mission either, he liked the kind hearted teen, quite a lot actually. He had helped him through his panic the night before, and he had even broken up with his 

boyfriends because they were being so mean to him. He really appreciated having a friend here that wasn’t just Dee and Remus. 

Perhaps he could talk Patton into letting him go home with him over the holidays. Though, that was a bad idea, seeing as his family certainly weren’t as forgiving as Patton himself was. 

Speak of the devil, he heard a gentle knock on his door before Patton slipped inside. “Good evening storm cloud, I brought you a bag of gummy worms,” the kind teen smiled.

Virgil made a face at his friend. “What do we need a bag of  _ gummy _ worms for? Are we making a potion?”

“No silly! They’re for eating.”

Virgil looked horrified at the thought. “Why on earth would you eat worms? I know Remus enjoys them from time to time, but that’s Remus for you. Why would someone like  _ you _ want to eat worms?”

Patton laughed for a moment, then made a face as he processed the fact that Virgil had just said Remus ate actual  _ worms _ . “No no no, gummy worms are candy that look like worms.”

“Why would you want your candy to look like worms? Worms are terrible. Truly the most inferior armless creature there is.”

Patton really didn’t have a reply to that, so he instead pulled out the bag of colorful candy and popped one into is mouth. “Try one!” He said around his mouthful. 

The moody teen was skeptical, but he took an offered worm and popped it into his mouth. It tasted like sweet chemicals, but in a good way. “I like the cookies better, but these are good too.”

Just then, Dee and Remus stepped into the room. “Oh, you’re hanging out with a prince again,” Dee frowned.

“Hi guys! It’s good to see you again. Would you like some gummy worms?”

The other teens made a face at this suggestion as well. Or rather, Dee made a face, and Remus’s face lit up. He rushed over to the bag and grabbed a handful, then stuffed that handfull into his mouth. “These taste nothing like worms,” he pouted, speaking around his mouthful. Colorful drool dribbled from his mouth, and Patton had to look away. 

“You get used to him after a while. He is disgusting though,” Virgil explained with a small smile.

The teens decided to hang out in the living room of the dorms once they decided Virgil’s bedroom was a bit too cramped for the four of them. There, Patton introduced them to the wonderous world of video games. And there they sat, playing games together for hours until they all decided to turn in. 

~~~~

Logan, of course, had seen the group together. He decided not to speak on the matter, instead choosing to stay silent and creeping into his room. He lingered in the hallway though, watching. None of the teens noticed him, they were all too entranced with their game. 

Patton sat on the edge of the couch with Virgil right next to him, practically sharing one space with how close they were pressed together. Logan felt jealousy overwhelm him. How dare they get so close in such a short time? Figuratively and literally.

Logan watched in silent horror as Patton died in the game and passed his controller to Remus for a turn. Then, he wrapped both arms around Virgil and laid his forehead against the evil teenager’s temple. That was too close to romantic affection for Logan’s like. His anger was made worse when he saw Virgil blush and lean just a bit closer to Patton. 

The logical teen could take no more after that, and he dashed into his bedroom to punch his pillows. He was losing Patton to those villains, and it was all becasue of his stupid idea to bring the kids over in the first place. He needed to rectify his mistake, and soon, lest he lose Patton for good. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then usual! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, and half of what I had drafted up I ended up deleting. I'm pretty happy with the outcome now though, I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for panic attack, bullying, and some suicidal thoughts. Nothing too deep, but Just thought I should give a heads up! Be safe!

The next few weeks were tense. Logan schemed quietly after classes, barely even spending time with Roman. Roman, meanwhile, was trying to adapt to his brother being a constant on the soccer field. He was a good player, but a total ass, and disgusting too. Roman was sure he had caught Remus more then once sitting in literal mud doing his homework, which was just awful and dirty. 

Patton, had been continuing to hang out with the three villains. He had grown very close with them all, but especially Virgil. He had learned a lot about the dark teen, and gotten to introduce him to new things, which he loved doing. Really, things were looking up. The bullying thrown his way had mostly stopped, instead they seemed to be focusing on Virgil, but Patton was trying to get that to stop too by being with him as much as possible, which of course upset his two exes more, but that was just too bad.

Virgil was also doing well. He had all but forgotten his mother’s plan, and was instead enjoying his time in the Royal Academy. He was learning a lot about life and things he never knew before, and he had gotten close to Patton. Not only that, but he was starting to make other friends too. He met Elliot when they were assigned to work on a project together, they were the son of Jack and Sally. Really, they reminded Virgil of Talyn, which sort of made sense considering their families history. Now, he had a small group of four friends, and they all hung out pretty regularly. Things were definitely looking up. 

That was, until the announcement. 

“This weekend will be parents weekend. It’s been moved up due to some commitments many of the parents have. So sorry for the short notice all, but I trust you will all be happy to see your families!” Thomas chimed, his voice echoing throughout the whole school. 

Patton, Virgil, Elliot, and Dee had been lounging in the dorm living room during the announcement. Virgil and Patton both paled considerably. Virgil in the fear that his mother was coming, here! Of all places! And Patton because his parents would see Virgil and absolutely freak out. 

Just then, Thomas walked in. “Hello! Virgil, Deceit, I wanted to talk with you. I’ve already spoken to Remus.” The pair glanced at each other with small frowns. 

“What’s up scary godmother?” Dee jested, smirking. 

Thomas laughed at the name. “Well, as much as I would love to arrange for you all to see your parents, the only way to really make that happen would be to open the barrier and bring you all over. I’m sure you can see the...difficulty in that. We talked about opening a link so you can video chat, but we’re afraid that too might be risky. I’m sorry you’re not going to be able to see your parents over the weekend, but I’ll happily be your stand in parent if you’d like.”

Virgil relaxed when he was told he wasn’t going to have to see his mother, and Dee just shrugged. “Oh no, we’re going to  _ die  _ if we don’t see our parents,” he said sarcastically. Thomas just smiled at this and parted ways.

Patton was still a little pale, but he was already working through ways he could lightly broach the subject. He knew his family was aware that Maleficent’s son was there, but he knew they wouldn’t have expected their son to befriend him. Surely he could swing it in the positive though, surely.

~~~~

The week flew by quickly. Last minute preparations were made for the grand banquet, decorations were thrown up all over the place, and the student body was buzzing with excitement. 

Parents’ weekend was always a huge deal, since all the kings and queens came together to visit their children, or grandchildren, or whatever other family one might be visiting. All the royal families came together to spend the day together to feast and be merry. Truly it was a sight to behold, however this year brought about an underlying tension because of the new students.

Logan knew his plan was brilliant. Bringing Patton’s family to the Academy to see how close he had gotten to the evil teen would upset them greatly, and surely they would help their son see sense. Not only that, but Roman’s family would get to see Remus for the first time, which would surely upset them as well. All that would, hopefully, cause things to fall in place so he could make the decree to send the villians back to the Island. He wouldn’t do it outright, no, he needed others to demand it, partially so he didn’t have to admit he had been wrong.

Patton had convinced himself all was going to be okay. He helped his three villainous friends pick out outfits for the occasion, mostly so they wouldn’t stick out. Well, they would still stick out with their unnaturally colored hair, or strange eyes, or other such differences, but at least they wouldn’t stick out outright. 

Virgil had been given a black polo with a purple floral print and a black blazer to wear over it to cover the scars on his body. The outfit matched Virgil’s unnaturally purple hair and eyes, which was why Patton chose it. He figured if the teen at least looked coordinated with his oddities, it would perhaps look more on purpose. He dressed Dee in a suit with a bow tie with a yellow button up shirt underneath. He followed the same logic as he had with Virgil, trying to make his one bright yellow snake eye blend in with the outfit. He had gotten Remus to shower, and dressed him simply in all black with an olive green blazer on top. He really didn’t want Remus to look anything like his twin, so he tried his best to get the teen’s hair entirely different. Thankfully the grey streak in his hair helped a lot with that, but if they were stood next to each other, they were still easily identifiable as twins. Oh well.

With all his preening and grooming done, Patton deemed the three good to go. The parents were already arriving, so the four of them walked down together to greet people. Well, Patton went to greet people, Dee, Remus, and Virgil went to find the quietest area they could to sit together and avoid people. 

Unfortunately for Virgil, the event was out doors. He heard a caw before he felt Diablo drop onto his shoulder. He had been doing a good job of avoiding the bird, but of course, there was no real way to avoid him when he was outside. 

“Virge, it seems you have something on your shoulder,” Remus said, pointing at the large raven. “Is that Diablo?”

Virgil sighed and nodded in affirmation. He attempted to shoo the bird away, but it seemed he was having none of it. “You’re going to blow it for me Diablo,  _ go away,”  _ he hissed. Diablo cawed in response.

“Has he been here the whole time?” Dee asked with a frown.

“Yeah. Mom sent him with me to make sure I carried out...well, whatever. He sent him with me to watch me. He can’t communicate back with my mother, but well, you know. He does her bidding,” Virgil shrugged. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Asked Remus.

“I didn’t see the need to. It’s my problem.”

“It’s not like we’re your friends, and we want to help you,” Dee snarked. 

Virgil was about to respond when he saw Patton approaching. 

Patton looked warily at the bird on Virgil’s shoulder before brushing it off. “You don’t have to sulk in a corner all day kiddos. Come play some games with everyone else, or get some food.”

Reluctantly, the three followed Patton to the buffet, chatting quietly together. Virgil, now with a plate of food in his hands, turned to go back to their spot away from everyone when he felt someone shove his side. He toppled into someone else, which sent his plate of food tumbling and Diablo, who still refused to leave, cawing. “I’m so sorry,” he said urgently to the person he had plowed into.

The person in question whipped around at the sound of the bird’s caws. “ _ You!”  _ She hissed. “What are you doing here? They should have you locked up in your room, you’re not fit to be around all of us. Do you know what your mother did to me? To my family?” 

Ah, so this was Aurora. Virgil paled considerably. He was frozen, and completely unsure of what to do. Diablo cawed louder, flapping at the queen.

“You even have that demon bird with you! I’m sure that’s your mother in disguise, here to send us all to sleep, or kill us, to get her revenge! Help me!”

Heads were turning towards the scene being caused. Dee and Remus dropped what they were doing to go to Virgil, who was shaking now and still standing frozen. 

Patton sprinted over to his mother once he saw what was happening. “Mom! Mom it’s okay! Virgil’s my friend, he’s nice,” he tried to assure her. He reached out to hold Virgil’s hand, but Diablo got there first and lashed out with his beak, causing a large cut to the back of Patton’s hand. “Ouch,” he said softly, dropping his hand. 

“Look at what he did to you! He’s not a friend!” Aurora cried. She yanked her son away from the trio and behind herself as if to protect him. 

Roman then approached the scene, his mother and father hot on his heels. “Patton, my love, do you need assistance? Or protection from these evil doers?”

“No Roman, everything’s fine,” Patton frowned.

“Fine? Everything is clearly not fine! You’re bleeding!” Aurora practically screamed. “You,” she turned back to Virgil, “should be locked up. Or better yet, thrown into the ocean to drown!”

Virgil’s eyes filled with many emotions then, but the primary one was anger. “ **That’s enough!** ” He cried, his double voice making a much unwanted appearance. Diablo flapped off Virgil’s shoulder finally, leaving the scene. Everyone around him went silent. “You should be  **ashamed of yourselves** . We didn’t  **ask to come** here, you brought us, and now you want us to  **die?** “ 

There was a stunned silence for a few moments. Thomas finally stepped in between Aurora and Virgil. “Okay everyone, let’s go back to having fun,” he said, smile wide and unwavering. He shooed the people watching away, but when he turned back to the villainous teens they were gone.

Virgil, for his part, stayed strong until he was out of sight. His friends ushered him around a corner and away from all the families before he collapsed onto the ground and curled up, shaking and crying. “Remus, go get Patton, he seems to know what to do,” Dee said urgently.

Remus dashed off and found Patton by himself, seemingly looking around for them. “Patton, Virgil needs your help. He’s having one of those panic thingys,” Remus said eloquently. 

“I was afraid of that,” Patton said as he followed Remus. He frowned when he saw Virgil curled up, and he knelt beside his friend. “Virgil? It’s Patton. Can I touch you?” He asked calmly.

“Go away,” Virgil hissed.

“I’m here to help moonbeam, I don’t think a word of what my mother said-”

“I said  **go away** ,” he said louder. Virgil’s breathing was irregular, and while he definitely felt like his chest was caving in, he didn’t want Patton’s help. He wanted to be left alone to die like everyone wanted. His breathing was coming faster and faster, and his vision started going black at the corners. This was it, this was death. Virgil’s last thought before he passed out was that everyone would be happier without him.

Virgil’s friends watched helplessly as their purple haired friend went limp. “Shit,” Dee hissed. He ran off to go get Thomas.

Meanwhile, Logan was feeling a few conflicting emotions. After Aurora’s outburst, he had followed Patton at a distance to see what he would do. Surely his mother's words had gotten through to him, right? He watched as his ex boyfriend searched around for the trio, and he frowned when Remus retrieved the teen. He followed the two of them to Virgil, who was clearly having some sort of panic episode. Logan watched as Patton talked to Virgil, and heard the subsequent dismissal from the panicked teen. As if in slow motion, Logan saw Virgil pass out and Patton cry out in response.

That wasn’t right though. Patton wasn’t supposed to be this sad. Logan sat down and took a few minutes to reassess the situation. Patton was upset that Virgil had passed out, he was concerned for the dark teen, and his mother’s speech hadn’t made a difference. Could it be that Patton wasn’t under a spell at all? Could it be that Logan had just been jealous? 

Logan realized then how royally he had fucked up. He looked up again to see Thomas and Joan rushing over to Virgil’s limp body, which Patton was now cradling in his lap. Patton was a mess, crying and brushing his hands through Virgil’s hair, apparently trying to wake the teen up. Thomas seemingly convinced Patton to leave, along with Dee and Remus, leaving Joan to look after Virgil. 

Logan knew then he would have to apologize, and not just to Patton. He needed to sit down and have a chat with Virgil as well, and try to make up for everything he had just put the teen through. It was clear all three villain children had been through a lot, and he could see that now. He just hoped Virgil would be able to forgive him, and Patton as well. He would also have to talk to Roman so they were on the same page about everything. If all went well,  _ maybe _ he could get his boyfriend back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you liked the chapter! Truth be told, I'm not super happy with it, but I think it turned out alright. The next chapter will mostly be fluff. Mostly. ;)


	9. Your Mother and Mine

“Roman, I’d like to talk to you,” said Cinderella as she ushered her son away from the crowd of parents and children. After the whole debacle, the queen had noticed that one of the new students looked incredibly familiar. After catching sight of him again, she had realized why. The student looked identical to Roman.

Roman had been waiting for this. He knew it was coming. Vainly, he had hoped perhaps she or his father wouldn’t notice Remus, or if they did, it would be assumed that it was all just a coincidence. Clearly, he had no such luck. “Yes mother?” He asked once they were completely alone. 

“Roman is there something you’d like to tell me? A secret you’ve perhaps been keeping?” 

“Uh...no?” He tried first. She just leveled an all knowing mother stare at him. He sighed and relented. “Well, it’s a long story. You see, these few weeks with the new students here have been such a whirlwind, and I just saw no point in mentioning that-”

“You didn’t see a point in mentioning that your twin had showed up, hm? Roman, we’ve been searching for him your whole life, you know how much he means to us. There has to be a reason you were keeping him a secret.”

Roman glaced around again, just waiting for Remus to pop up suddenly and make another scene. “Well, he’s not quite...uh royal? He was adopted by a villian, and from what I can tell, he was told that we didn’t  _ want  _ him. That I replaced him or something. He resents me, and you, and really everything to do with our family.”

Cinderella seemed incredibly displeased with this revelation. “Still, you know how I feel about hiding things, especially people. Go get him please, we can introduce him to your father later.” 

Roman didn’t like that idea at all. “Mother no, I really don’t think this is the time.”

“Roman, I have been waiting for eighteen years to see my son again, do  _ not _ make me wait any longer.”

With that, Roman quickly walked off to find his twin. He found Remus chatting with an upset Patton and Dee. He really didn’t want to talk to his ex partner right now, especially when teen looked so upset, but he also didn’t want to disobey his mother. He coughed awkwardly upon approaching.

Dee looked up and frowned. “What a joy it is to see you here Roman. You are  _ exactly  _ the person we needed.”

“Spare me the lies sir snarky snake, I just need to talk to Remus,” Roman said. 

Remus glanced up, suspicion clear in his eyes. “What could you possibly need me for?”

“My...er  _ our  _ mother wishes to meet you. Please just be respectful,” he pleaded.

Remus laughed loudly, which in turn caused Patton to jump. “Sorry Pat,” he murmured to his friend before grabbing Roman by the arm and yanking him away from the other two. “What could have possibly made you think that I would ever want to meet that wretched woman that birthed me? She abandoned me.”

“Remus?” A woman’s voice asked from behind the twins. 

Remus whipped around to glare at the woman. She was a lovely person in general, which was fitting, because Remus  _ despised _ lovely people. “Cinderella, how terrible it is to meet you.”

“Remus, my dear child. I’ve been waiting for so long to see you again,” she cried out, ignoring the previous comment. She wrapped her arms around her tall son and hugged him close.

Remus, for his part, didn’t pull away. He stood, surprised at her words. He didn’t return the hug, and he instead looked at Roman with wide eyes. Roman wore a twin expression of surprise. “You abandoned me! You...you-”

“No no dear! You fell from your crib as a child. We couldn’t get you in time before you were whisked away to wherever all the other lost children go. We’d tried to find you, but we never had any luck. I’m so happy you’re okay!” She half hysterically exclaimed. 

Remus, finally coming to, pulled away from Cinderella. “I don’t believe you,” he said simply before taking his leave. 

Roman was still unsure of what to do or say. He of course knew all of that, but it was strange to hear it from his mother. 

“Well then, I suppose we’re just going to have to convince him, aren’t we?” Cinderella said with a small smile. She wiped her tears of joy away and straightened herself out again. “I’m going to go tell your father what’s happened.” And then she too was gone.

~~~~

Joan sat quietly with Virgil until they finally woke up again, about a half an hour later. They quickly ran through some very basic health checks to make sure Virgil was physically okay, which he was, before moving on to the more emotional stuff. Joan wasn’t amazing with emotions, that was more Thomas’s thing, but they knew about anxiety attacks, so they could at least try. “How are you holding up?” They asked softly.

Virgil was still a little groggy, but the fog was clearing from his mind. His eyes welled up with tears when he again thought about his “conversation” with Aurora. “Not super well,” he said softly.

Joan nodded in understanding. “I’m really sorry to hear that. I want you to know though that what Aurora said does not reflect everyone’s feelings. Your friends care a lot about you, and no one wants to see you hurt.”

“Yes they do. Did you see how everyone was looking at me? Like I was some monster, some...some villain.”

Joan sighed softly. They didn’t really have a response to that, since it wasn’t untrue. Many people didn’t like Virgil, and that was just a sad fact, but it was mostly because they didn’t know him. From what Joan had learned over the few weeks of teaching and being around Virgil was that he was a sensitive kid who was intelligent, and sweet, and cared more about his friends than anything else. “Virgil, those people don’t know you. It’s the people that do that really matter.” 

Virgil sighed and set his forehead against his knees. “You don’t even know what it’s like.”

“Believe me, I do. Going to school with a bunch of royalty is hard when you yourself aren’t royal. The only reason I ever made it though was because of Thomas.”

“Really?” He asked softly, peeking up from where his face was hidden. 

“Really. Now, I think you should go talk to your friends. Patton nearly had a heart attack when you passed out,” Joan joked.

Virgil snorted as he stood up. “That does sound like Patton.” He watched as Joan stood as well. He glanced around nervously for a moment, making sure no one was around to see them. When he deemed the coast was clear, he wrapped Joan into a hug, murmuring his thanks into Joan’s shoulder. Joan just smiled and let him go.

Dee saw Virgil before anyone else, and he turned to Patton with a smirk. “Pat, you’re going to hate this,” he snarked.

Patton looked up, confused as to what he could possibly hate, before he too caught sight of Virgil. Patton met the purple clad teen halfway and wrapped his friend up in a tight hug. “You’re okay! Oh my goodness I’m so happy to see you!”

Virgil laughed into the embrace and hugged Patton back. He pressed a chaste kiss to the excited teen’s cheek, which caused a brilliant blush to spread across both teen’s faces. 

“Well this is...cute,” said Logan, interrupting the scene. Virgil and Patton broke apart, still blushing furiously. Logan just sighed and rubbed his forehead. “We need to talk.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A little bit shorted chapter, but important all the same! I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking by me and continuing to read, first of all! Second of all, We've hit over 1000 reads and over 100 kudos on this fic and that is just absolutely amazing and mind blowing! Thank you for reading! All your comments and kudos inspire me to keep writing and get these chapters out quickly! More to come soon! 
> 
> Also I just wanted to quickly mention about the chapter title that it is indeed a Disney song, it's just lesser known. This song is from Peter Pan, and the title just fit so perfectly that I couldn't resist!


	10. Very Good Advice

“Logan, today is already going pretty badly, I don’t want to argue with you,” Patton sighed, exasperated. He could feel his joy from seeing Virgil okay slowly leaving his system and be replaced with exhaustion. His family had left after the big argument, per Thomas’s request, and so really all Patton wanted to do was curl up and sleep, preferably with Virgil somewhere near. 

“I’m not here to argue. I am here to apologize. To you and to Virgil,” Logan said, a little shyly. He wasn’t entirely sure how to do this, since apologizing, and thus admitting he had been wrong, wasn’t particularly his strong suit, but he knew it had to be done.

Patton looked a little surprised. “Oh. Well uh...Dee, do you mind giving us some space?”

“I’m going to stay for the whole thing,” Dee said, already walking away.

Logan seemed incredibly confused by the clear falsehood, but he chose to not comment. He instead turned back to Patton and Virgil and took a deep breath to clear his mind. “First, I would formally like to apologize for my behavior. I was in the wrong, and for that, I am sorry. Patton, I just couldn’t believe that you would get so close to someone after knowing them for so little time. I was...jealous.”

Patton seemed surprised to even hear the teen admit he had been wrong, but he welcomed it. “I appreciate that,” he nodded. “Have you talked to Roman about all this?”

“I was going to, but he seemed preoccupied with his mother. I really did not want to delay this any longer. Virgil, I see now that I was wrong about you. You seem to be misunderstood, not a villain with some evil plot to hurt everyone.”

Virgil resisted the urge to flinch. He was in fact a villain with a plot to overthrow the kingdom, but now was clearly not the time to mention that. From above, he heard Diablo squak, which sounded suspiciously like laughter. “Uh, thanks Logan,” Virgil murmured. 

Patton seemed satisfied for the most part, as did Logan. “So you will agree to end this gap in our relationship?” Logas asked hopefully.

That caused Patton to pause. “I think I’d like to talk to Roman first before we agree to that, and there’s some...complications that have come up.”

“What other possible complications could have arisen?” Logan frowned, adjusting his glasses. 

Patton looked a little embarrassed, and he turned to Virgil. “Kiddo, would you mind stepping away for a bit?”

Virgil shrugged and left the scene, intending to go find Dee or Remus. He instead found Joan and Thomas, who were speaking to each other quietly, clearly having a private conversation. Virgil was about to turn around when Thomas noticed him.

“Virgil! Hey, it’s so good to see you up again,” Thomas smiled.

“Oh uh...yeah, thanks. And thank you for helping calm the crowd.”

“Of course! I don’t like to see any of my students being harassed, especially one of my favorites,” Thomas winked. 

Virgil blushed at the praise. He had never been anyone’s favorite before, and that meant a lot coming from Thomas. “Thanks,” he murmured, a little bit more bashfully then. 

“If you’re looking for your other friends, I believe they’ve returned to their dorms,” Joan said with a small smile. “I’ll inform Patton of where you’ve gone.”

“Alright, thank you,” Virgil smiled. He hurried off after that, wanting to give the two teachers their alone time for whatever they were doing. 

Once Virgil got to the dorms, he discovered a problem. He could hear yelling coming from Remus’s dorm, and it sounded pretty nasty. He recognized the voice of Remus’s father echoing around, and Remus’s yelled reply. Before he could knock on his friend’s door, a hand shot out and yanked him instead into a different dorm.

“Leave it Virge, they’ve been at it for awhile now,” said Dee. 

“Is Remus okay? Do you know what’s going on? How is the Doctor here?”

“He’s not. I leant Remus the skull I’ve been using to talk to my dad so they could talk. From what I figured out from the yelling, Remus’s birth mom told him their family has been looking for him, and Facilier always said that they didn’t want him.”

“Oh,” Virgil said simply, unsure of what to say. He knew that had always been a big issue for Remus. He had always struggled with being wanted, and mostly feeling unwanted. Facilier always tried to combat that, but clearly this would be a big deal for him. “Well, I hope everything turns out alright,” he said finally.

Dee nodded and sat on his bed. “Alright, so tell me all about what happened,” he demanded.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sat next to Dee. “Nothing much. Logan just apologized. He asked if Patton and he could be in a relationship again, and asked me to leave so they could talk in private.”

“Patton totally doesn’t have  _ any  _ feelings for you.”

Virgil blushed brilliantly pink. “Deceit! He would never go for me! Patton’s such a sweet person, and a prince no less!”

Dee smirked wickedly. “I’m absolutely not going to interfere and try to get you two to admit your feelings for each other.”

~~~~

“Let me get this straight Patton. You  _ like  _ Virgil? And you don’t want to be in a relationship with Roman and I without him? Is that correct?” Logan asked, absolutely bewildered.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. You and Roman make me so happy Lo, but I’ve always felt like something was missing, and I think he’s it. I can’t ask you to be in a relationship with me while I’m still pining over Virgil, and I think I’m going to be that way for awhile yet. He’s so sweet, and he really just needs people to love and care for him, because clearly he hasn’t had that…” Patton trailed off as Logan held out a hand.

“I suppose I am just going to have to befriend him. Perhaps I too will feel the same way, in time. I can begin a formal courtship I suppose, although I cannot really ask his father.” Patton gave Logan a strange look. “A formal courtship of course. It is strictly platonic as we get to know each other, usually all outings would be chaperoned, though I hardly think we would need to go that far. Usually a courtship would lead to marriage, but in this case, it can be more of a friendship to see if we would like to eventually become more than friends,” he explained further. “Really Patton, you should know this, we learned about it in history, and it is what I did for you and Roman.”

“If you say so Lo,” Patton shrugged. “I think just befriending him will be enough, you’ll see what I mean about how sweet he is.”

After that conversation, the two went back towards the dorms together, walking close to each other and talking quietly. Roman could be dealt with later, as he still seemed occupied with his family. Logan’s own family had had to leave early to attend to royal business, so he was free for the rest of the evening. They walked into the dorms only to find an unsettling silence.

Patton opened Virgil’s door to make sure he was alright, but found it empty. He went to Dee’s room next, which was also empty. He could hear faint sounds coming from Remus’s room however, and he knocked lightly before opening the door.

Inside was Remus curled up on the bed, crying softly into Dee’s lap. Virgil was facing Remus’s back, gently rubbing his knuckles up and down his friend’s spine. The shadows along the edge of the room seemed to be unnaturally pulsing in time with Remus’s crying.

“Hey kiddos, what’s going on?” Patton asked as he stepped further into the room. He turned to ask Logan to give them some space, but the intelligent teen had already taken his leave. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Dee said harshly, his eyes flashing momentarily to snake-eyed slits before returning to normal.

“It’s okay Dee, it wasn’t his fault,” Remus murmured from his friend’s lap. He rubbed his face, which only served to rub the snot from his nose all over. Virgil made a face and handed Remus a tissue. 

“Is there anything I can do Re?” Patton asked as he closed the door and made his way to the bed. 

“Erase years of lies from my head? Help me figure out how to be accepted by my real family?” Remus asked, sarcasm tinging his tone. 

“Queen Cinderella and King Charming have yet to leave, I can have Roman bring them here if you want, and you can talk to them,” Patton offered softly.

Remus shook his head. “Not today. I’m going to need more time to process everything. Can you guys actually uh...can you guys leave? I think I need some time to myself.”

Virgil stood up quickly, as did Patton, but Dee seemed hesitant. “Come on, he’ll come get us if he needs us,” VIrgil murmured to his friend. The three left together, and Dee went back to his own room, muttering about wanting to talk to his own father. 

“Hello again,” Logan greeted from the end of the hallway. “Virgil, Patton, I wanted to know if you were interested in watching a film with me in my room tonight. I understand that you have both had a very long and stressful day, so perhaps a film with friends would help you both to “chill out” as people say.”

Patton seemed proud of Logan for the correct use of slang. “I would love to Logan. Virgil, what about you?” 

“Yeah, I guess. Let me shower and get out of these clothes first though.” 

Logan seemed happy with this answer. “I too will change into my pajamas. Patton, can you please bring snacks for our film viewing?”

“Will do! See you both in a half hour!” Patton said, already running off to the kitchen to collect leftovers from the feast that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took. little longer, I had some trouble with this chapter as well. Logan is finally coming to his senses though! Woo! I'm not super happy with this chapter, and I'm not super sure if everything came out quite as clearly as I meant it to, so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me in the comments!! 
> 
> Also Very Good Advice is a song from Alice in Wonderland. I'm enjoying finding some of the lesser known animated Disney songs to use as titles.


	11. One Last Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attack, and mentions of child abuse, and scars from said abuse. Be safe kiddos!

Virgil arrived to a room full of blankets and pillows. It wasn’t at all how he had imagined Logan’s room, but he was pretty sure Patton had something to do with this. 

Speaking of Patton, he was sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by sweets and other foods, wrapped up in blankets and wearing a pair of pjs Virgil had discovered was one of the soft teen’s favorites. It was a plain white t-shirt with a banana on it with the words “you are so appealing” printed on a little pocket. The matching bottoms were a pair of shorts covered in bananas. They were very Patton, pun and all. 

“Hey Virge!” Patton said as the teen walked into the room. 

Virgil smiled and sat down next to Patton. His own pajamas weren’t nearly as interesting as his companion’s. He wore purple plaid bottoms and a black long sleeve shirt with a sleeping bird printed on it. Both had been gifts from Patton when he learned that Virgil didn’t have any nice sleepwear of his own, so he had compiled multiple sets of pajamas he thought the teen would like. Virgil liked to wear them mismatched, partially to tease Patton, who insisted that the most important outfit of the day was the one you wore to bed.

“Ah Virgil, I see you’ve joined us. I am excited to watch a film with you,” Logan said as he sat on the other side of Patton. His own pjs were black, but covered in little gold constellations (also a gift from Patton). 

“Logan, thanks for uh...inviting me I guess. Are you two back together then?” Virgil asked, a little self consciously. 

“No, we decided to extend our break a little longer due to some...complications. We will however resume our friendship and possibly see about a relationship again in the future. I hope you are willing to befriend me, despite how rude I have been to you as of late, and how much trouble I’ve caused,” Logan explained.

“It’s uh...it’s cool Logan,” Virgil murmured. He didn’t feel like he deserved Logan’s friendship, but he supposed he didn’t deserve Patton’s either. Might as well savor them while he had them, and before they hated him for his mother’s evil plot.

Virgil’s answer placated Logan, and he turned to the screen to start the movie. “Patton picked out a movie he thought you may enjoy. It is a historical feature about Jack the Pumpkin King and Sally, but it is an animated musical. Is this to your liking?” 

Virgil shrugged. “Sure, I haven’t really seen many movies, only what Patton’s shown me since I’ve been here.”

Logan started the movie, then turned the room lights off. Virgil snacked on the food that had been brought since he realized he had forgotten to eat earlier. Really, it was turning into a nice evening. 

Patton was asleep halfway through the film. He had laid back onto the pillows and curled up, which left Logan and Virgil awake watching the film. Once it ended, Virgil turned to Logan. 

“I really enjoyed that Lo,” Virgil smiled genuinely.

Logan looked over at Virgil, and was caught off guard by the look of joy. He seemed so happy, an emotion he had yet to see on the outsiders face. “I am glad you enjoyed it Virgil. I am not a fan of musicals myself, but the historical aspect of this one makes it...bearable, at least.”

“You didn’t really strike me as the musical type,” Virgil joked. He looked at Patton in consideration, wondering if he should wake then sleeping teen up or not. It seemed Patton was ready to be up on his own though.

“Is it over?” Yawned Patton as he blinked his eyes open. He slowly sat up and stretched, and he looked between Logan and Virgil for a moment. “If it’s over, we could all go cuddle together on the bed,” he suggested as he sluggishly started moving that way.

Both Logan and Virgil flushed bright red at the suggestion, and Virgil was quick to shake his head. “I appreciate the offer Pat, but I don’t think that’s a great idea yet. Wait until Logan and I get to know each other more.” 

Logan nodded his agreement. “Yes, I think we need a little more time before we move onto cuddling.”

Patton shrugged and flopped onto the bed. He reached up and grabbed Virgil’s arm, intending to pull him down so he could kiss his cheek. Virgil went willingly, and his blush flared up again when Patton’s lips brushed his cheek. “Goodnight my raven,” Patton murmured.

And suddenly Virgil yanked himself away from Patton and flew back until he hit the wall. He sank down and curled in on himself, pulling his sleeves down to cover his hands. 

“Oh,” Patton said in soft surprise. After Virgil’s first panic attack, he had asked Joan and Thomas how to help more with them, and he had gotten some tips. Joan had also mentioned that sometimes, if one panic attack occurred in a day, it was more likely for more to follow. Virgil had obviously had a pretty bad one earlier, but Patton couldn’t figure out what had caused this one. He would have to talk to Virgil afterwards and figure out the trigger, but for now, it was time for action. 

Logan was worried himself. It was like a flip had been switched and suddenly Virgil was a different person. The teen had gone from calm and a little flustered in a good way, to absolute panic in seconds. He wanted to ask Patton what to do, but he could already see the more emotionally competent teen moving forwards to help.

“Hey, Virgil, it’s okay. It’s Patton, can you hear me? Can I touch you?” Patton asked softly.

Virgil stared blankly ahead, clutching at his chest and trying to desperately breathe in. He felt like his clothing was choking him, so he clawed his pajama shirt off and wrapped his arms around himself. Distantly, he heard a voice speaking to him, and after some deciphering, he realized that voice was Patton. He figured Patton was probably asking to touch him, so he held his arms out in invitation. Patton could help him breathe again, it would be okay.

Patton pulled Virgil close and wrapped himself tightly around his friend. “Breathe out Virge,” he spoke softly but directly into Virgil’s ear.

Virgil did as instructed, and then he could finally breathe again. It took maybe fifteen minutes, but his breathing eventually evened out, and he no longer felt like he was going to explode or die. He was so embared. Two panic attacks in one day was bad, especially one over a stupid nickname. “I’m sorry,” he muttered sheepishly.

“You do not have to apologize Virgil, it is quite alright to have panic attacks,” Logan said softly from nearby. “I know this is probably the worst time to address this, and for that I apologize, but…” he trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts. “Who did that to you?” He said finally, gesturing to Virgil’s exposed torso, which was littered with old scars, and some newer bruises. 

Virgil sagged back into Patton, who was still holding him from behind. “I don’t want to talk about it in depth right now.” He paused for a long moment, then broke the silence with a soft sob. 

Patton tightened his arms in response, holding Virgil close to comfort him. He also still didn’t know the origin of the scars and bruising, though he had long expected the cause of them to be some sort of abuse, which Remus and Dee had all but confirmed. 

Virgil reconsidered telling them. With bravery he had no idea he possessed, he took a deep breath and started speaking. “My mother. She’s been doing this kind of stuff for as long as I can remember. I didn’t even realize it was bad until I started hanging out with the other kids from the Island. I saw how loving their parents were, and I realized that my mom...she wasn’t a very good mother I guess,” the words just spilled out. Might as well make them hate him now, while he had the courage to keep going, right? “And there’s another thing too. My mom, she wants me to steal her septor back so she can take over the kingdom. I...I’ve been trying to plot how to get it, but that’s not why I became friends with you Patton, I swear. I learned your family had it after we were friends. I’m so sorry. I was so  **stupid to think I could come over here and everything would be fine I’m so sorry!** ” He cried, sobbing fully now. 

Logan and Patton looked at each other in stunned silence. Neither really know how to process all this new information. It made sense then why Maleficent’s raven had been hanging around them all then. Logan spoke up. “Virgil, I fully believe you have no real intention to carry out your mother’s plan, correct?” He asked, kneeling in front of the crying Virgil. 

Virgil nodded in response. He hugged Patton’s arms tighter around himself, not wanting to be let out of the last hug he may ever get in his life. 

“Well, I see no need for punishment if you never really wanted to carry out her plans. You were just going along because you were scared she would hurt you if you did not follow through?” Logan continued, setting an ever so gentle hand on Virgil’s head to brush his hair out of his tear stained face. Virgil nodded again, and Logan continued. “You will never have to go back there again Virgil. As your king, I will make sure to protect you and keep you safe with all the power of the kingdom. And as your friend, and potentially as someone who is developing romantic feelings towards you, I will be here to help you work through your trauma, and make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again.”

Virgil surged forward to hug Logan, knocking both of them back into the pillow fort, luckily cushioning the blow. “Thank you Logan,” he whispered, voice thick still with his tears. The three of them ended up sharing Logan’s bed that night after all, with Virgil curled in between Patton and Logan. They had plans to talk to Roman about all the new developments in the morning, but for now, they were happy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! I got really sick for the past few days, so that really sucked. On top of that, I just haven't had a whole lot of inspiration to write lately. (Although I did finally get around to watching Decendents 3, it was pretty good!)
> 
> I wanted to briefly mention that the way Virgil copes with panic attacks may not be helpful to all. Some people cannot be touched during attacks, and never go up to someone having a panic attack and touch them without consent from said person. This is from my own experience with some of my friends, as well as some basic internet research. Virgil finds it helpful to be hugged by another person so he can feel their breathing and try to match it, and if that works for you too, that's awesome! And if not, that's okay too!
> 
> One other thing I wanted to mention! I'm going to be starting to post some other stories for this fandom, so be on the lookout for those! I'll mention it here when I do get some of those out, so you can go look for them. I hope you're all doing well, and sorry again for the wait!


	12. God Help the Outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of bullying at the end of the chapter! Be safe!

Roman had been sitting in his room alone once his parents left. He had considered the conversation with Remus, and then his own talk with his parents afterwards. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a brother. Remus was...well and truly awful, to say the least, but perhaps he would come around eventually. He was planning on going to see Logan after everything, but instead stayed in his room, deciding to take time to process. 

A gentle knock sounded from his door at a time no reasonable student should be up. Roman assumed it must be an emergency, so he stood and made his way quickly over to the door. When he whipped it open however, he was stunned to see his twin. Why was Remus paying him a visit? And...had he  _ showered?  _ Roman was pretty sure Remus hadn’t ever showered in his life. 

“Remus, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Remus sighed and looked sheepishly down at his feet. He was in his pajamas, and had been planning to sleep, but he just couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head about family. “Can I come in?”

Roman almost said no. His twin had been nothing but cruel to him since they had met, and he had no reason to believe something was different now, but the look in his eyes said that something had changed. “Yeah, come on,” he said as he stepped aside. He shut the door once Remus walked past, and headed over to the couch in his room.

“Is it true? Have you all really been looking for me?”

Roman paused, unsure of how to answer for awhile. “Yeah, it is,” he said finally. “My parents...er- I guess  _ our  _ parents, have been looking for you my whole life. Every time I got a new bed or grew out of my clothing, they always made sure your room had that too, in the hopes that you would be found and you could just slip into our lives. They knew you weren’t dead, Thomas would have known if you were, but that was all we knew.”

“Why did you not tell me sooner?”

“You really didn’t seem open to the idea. And Logan told me not to overwhelm you.”

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. It took Roman a few moments to realize that his twin was in fact crying. He moved forwards and set a gentle hand on Remus’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Remus instead surged forwards and pulled his twin into a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I was always told that no one wanted me, that  _ you  _ didn’t want me, and to learn that...that I was  _ lied to!  _ My whole life is a lie,” Remus cried. 

Roman paused to consider this. He supposed that explained his words and actions up to this point. “Well, consider yourself wanted brother.”

Remus cried harder, hugging his twin tight. He was an ugly crier, with snot and tears running down his now patchy, red face, but he couldn’t bring himself to be self conscious about it, not that he was ever really self conscious about anything. “I think I’d like to go home and s-see my room.”

“Of course. I’ll call mom in the morning and tell her what’s happened. She’ll be ecstatic!” He beamed. He held his twin close and grabbed a hanky to wipe the snot from his face. 

~~~~

Patton woke before even Logan. The sun was barely starting to peak over the horizon, and he smiled when he took notice of the sight he woke to. Curled up next to him was Virgil and Logan. Logan held the purple haired teen close to his chest, arms and legs wrapped around him securely, as if he were guarding him from the world. It was adorable, and a total step in the right direction. He could already tell Logan had feelings for Virgil. When Logan fell for someone, he fell fast, and he fell hard. 

Patton climbed out of bed and slowly got ready for the day. It was, thankfully, a Sunday, so there was no need to worry about classes. He knew though that they would be talking to Roman about Virgil, so he wanted to look at least a bit nice. Logan had left Patton’s clothing in the drawers even after their breakup, which was lucky for Patton because it meant he didn;t have to go back to his room. 

Logan’s alarm sounded promptly at 5:30 in the morning. He was quick to shut it off, not wanting to wake his partners. Or...partner? He slid his glasses on to figure out who he was in bed with, because it certainly wasn’t Roman. Once he saw Virgil curled up, he remembered the events of the previous night and he relaxed.

“Good morning Lo Lo,” came Patton’s voice from the opposite end of the room. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. What are you doing up so early Patton? You never get up before noon on weekends.”

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. I was going to go get you both breakfast, but now that you’re up, I guess that’s spoiled,” he joked softly. 

“That is not necessary. Although, it might be nice to bring it for Virgil. I believe after all he revealed last night, it may do him well to have some comfort like that.”

Patton smiled and nodded. He had just finished cleaning all the pillows and blankets from the floor, and he had put all their dishes onto a magic tray that would send them straight to the dish room, mostly so he wouldn’t have to carry them all down. “I can go down and get it, since I know Virge’s and your coffee orders. Can you stay here with him? I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

Logan nodded. He propped the pillows up in bed so he could sit up and he took a book off his nightstand. “Thank you Patton. I love you,” he said casually.

Patton’s smile could’ve outshined the sun. “I love you too Lo,” he said as he left. 

Logan settled back into bed. He pulled Virgil a little closer so he was resting against his chest, still sleeping soundly. He absolutely had fallen for Virgil, and it had only really taken a night. He was sweet, and clearly misunderstood. Honestly Logan was reminded a little of himself, what with how quiet he was, but a sort of quiet intelligence. 

Patton was back in no time at all with the coffees and breakfast. It was still pretty early, but he decided to wake Virgil anyways. He came over and gently shook his friend’s shoulder. “Virge, wake up, breakfast.”

Virgil groaned softly and swatted Patton’s hand away. He instead curled up onto the warm form under him. He realized pretty quickly that it wasn’t Patton under him though. “Ah! Sorry Logan!” He called as he sat up, fully awake now. 

Logan laughed softly and pat Virgil’s knee. “It’s quite alright Virgil.”

“I brought coffee and breakfast in bed. Here my dark angel,” Patton smiled. 

Virgil and Logan both took their coffees and started drinking in silence. “Virgil,” Logan addressed once he was halfway through his own. “I would like to talk to you about some things, specifically romantic things. As you know, Patton, Roman, and I were in a relationship, but we broke up, admittedly because Roman and I weren’t giving you a fair shot. When I asked Patton about getting back into a relationship, he said he had developed feelings for you, and that he did not want to enter a relationship without you in it. I realize now why he said that.”

Virgil had no words, and Patton was no better, flushing a bright pink as his partner delved into their feelings.

“I want to know if you would be comfortable agreeing to enter a relationship with Patton, Roman, and I. You can be romantic with us as much as you feel comfortable, and of course we still have to discuss with Roman, but I know he’ll agree. So, if you’ll have us, will you be our boyfriend?” Logan finished. 

Virgil was still stunned, but he came back pretty quickly. “I think I’d like that Logan. I don’t know about Roman yet, but I’ll give it a try. I have to warn you though...I’ve never actually been in a relationship before, so I don’t really know what to expect.”

“That’s okay kiddo, we’re going to be with you to help, every step of the way!” Patton beamed. He leaned in and pressed a soft, quick kiss to Virgil’s lips, then pulled away blushing. 

~~~~

Roman agreed to the relationship pretty quickly. He thought Virgil was attractive, and clearly, if his other two partners were won over, he thought he could be too. 

After a week or so of their relationship, which they were admittedly trying to keep pretty downlow, word had spread enough that the press were starting to snoop around the school. Thomas had been doing a pretty good job of keeping them away from his students, but eventually one reporter slipped through the cracks. The next day, the headline  _ King to be and his boyfriends Dating a Villain: Are They Under an Evil Spell? _

This was incredibly detrimental to them all. Firstly, people’s teasing of Virgil got even worse, and now it very often escalated to physical violence. Not only that, but now people were coming up to Patton and kissing him, trying to ‘break the spell’ as they put it. People tended not to mess with Logan or Roman, only because one was next in line to be king, and the other could absolutely beat them up if they tried anything, but seeing their partners hurt hurt them.

After a week of the story circulating, three things happened: one, Patton’s family were planning to pull him out of school, two, the physical violence towards Virgil escalated so much that either Joan or Thomas had to escort him to every class, and three, Diablo had disappeared before the story broke, and now he was back. 

Shit had officially hit the fan. The foursome knew it was too good to be true for the first few days of their relationship, now they were all going to have to deal with their problems. At least they were together though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been working on a few other stories, as well as getting over being sick and getting ready to move back to college. Things are a little crazy right now! I apologize for how jumpy this chapter was, but I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the boys finally getting together!


	13. And He Shall Smite the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Explicit child abuse. Nothing is described, only before and the after math, but be safe and stay warned.  
> TW: Brief character death

Virgil stood in front of his bed in stunned silence as Diablo appeared. He was by himself, as his partners were off dealing with their own problems, so he didn’t really have anyone to turn to for help. On the bed, Diablo morphed and shifted, his feathers retracting and pulling inwards, bones pulling and moving until there, on the bed, sat the queen of evil herself, Maleficent. 

“I am very disappointed in you Virgil,” she said softly, her tone even as she leveled her stair at her son.

Virgil was about to scream for help when his mother flicked her wrist and the door slammed shut behind him.

~~~~

Patton had been arguing with his mother for days now, and it had all finally come to a head. “No mom! I’m not leaving the Academy. I  _ love  _ Virgil, why can you not understand that?”

Sleeping Beauty’s reply was nasty, and Patton looked to Logan, who was in the room with him, for guidance. 

Logan of course was hopeless in the situation, and he in fact couldn’t even hear Aurora’s replies to Patton other than vague yelling. Still, he rubbed his partner’s back, trying to comfort him.

“Fine, I won’t ever come home!” He yelled before immediately cutting the line off. The phone started ringing again, and instead of answering, Patton chucked the phone against the wall so it shattered into hundreds of pieces. He threw himself at Logan and hugged him tightly, crying into his partner’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay Pat, I’m right here,” murmured Logan. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and rubbed his back, wishing there was more he could do. 

It was hours before Patton’s tears finally stopped flowing. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, but he knew it was time to leave his room. Besides, they hadn’t heard from Virgil in awhile, and after the sort of bullying he had been going through, he knew it was important to check up on the guy. 

Logan was having the same idea. He was getting a little concerned, seeing as they usually saw Virgil before sundown. He was pretty sure their partner was unharmed, seeing as he had Thomas and Joan protecting him now, but it was still a point of worry.

“Let’s go find Virgil,” said Patton as he stood, wiping the rest of his tears away. It was still obvious the teen had been crying, but there wasn’t much to be done now. Together, Patton and Logan walked to Virgil’s room, the one hall away, only to find the door locked. 

Logan knocked firmly. “Virgil, honey it’s Patton and Logan. Are you alright?”

There was no reply.

Patton tried then. “My shadowy yet angelic songbird, are you awake?”

Still nothing. In fact, it was eerily silent, as if no one inside was even breathing. 

Logan and Patton looked at each other in alarm before deciding they should probably intervene. Logan hurried off to his own room, only to come back with a magic key that worked on any door in the kingdom. He slid it into the lock, turned, and when he tried the handle...nothing. It was magically locked somehow, and the magic was stronger than even the key. 

This was even more concerning, seeing as Virgil’s own magic, while powerful, wasn’t really up to par yet. Logan pulled out his phone and shot a text to Roman to get his ass to Virgil’s room asap, and he then called Thomas. 

Thomas was there in no time, with Joan in tow. He had his wand at the ready, and he tapped it against the door. His normally happy face contorted into one of extreme concern. He tapped again, and again, and a third time, as if somehow it would work if he continued. Joan set a gentle hand on his wrist to stop him and pulled him aside. 

Thomas turned back after a short moment. “I am...afraid that somehow Virgil’s mother has gotten to him. That door is shut with magic more powerful than even my own. It’s not going to open unless the caster want it to.” 

As if on cue, the door shot open, knocking Roman back, as he had been standing closest to it. Everyone crowded around the door frame, and the sight inside was worse than any of the people present could have ever imagined. 

“Virgil!” Patton gasped, rushing to his partner’s side. He knelt down next to the teen, who was lying in a heap on the ground and curled into himself. 

Joan rushed over to kneal across from Patton so they could assess the damage. They firstly checked Virgil’s vitals, and when they finished just that simple task, they sat back, face grim. Thomas came over and knelt next to his companion. The two looked into each other’s eyes, clearly having some kind of wordless communication moment, before Thomas broke contact, eyes filled with tears. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Asked Logan urgently, finally jolting out of his stunned silence. 

“He’s gone,” Joan said softly, not even managing to look up to address their student. 

Patton cried out in agony, throwing himself at Virgil and hugging him tightly, trying to somehow will his boyfriend back to life. Roman staggered over to Logan and collapsed into his arms, crying into the intelligent teen’s shoulder. Logan just stood stunned, unsure of how to process the information.

“To hell he’s not,” said Deceit from the door. Beside Deceit was his father, standing in all his blazing glory. 

“We can talk about how I got here later, but I need you all to move if you want me to bring that kiddo back from the dead,” said Hades as he shoved passed the crying people in attendance. He knelt beside Virgil and reached up above himself, then he pulled a glowing blue form from the air and shoved it back inside Virgil’s body.

Virgil sat upright with a gasp, then he coughed harshly as his breath came back to him. Patton again threw himself at his partner, and this time Virgil weakly hugged the man back. “Careful Pat, that hurts,” he said horsley. 

“You were  _ dead!  _ I was so scared we lost you! Virgil please don’t ever do that again!” Patton cried, openly sobbing. 

“Virgil, please tell us what happened,” Thomas said, very loosely holding Virgil’s hand. 

Virgil took a deep, wheezing breath. “It’s my mom,” he started, already shaking visibly. “I don’t know how she got here, or if she’s been here the whole time, but she was here, and she said she was disappointed in me-” he broke off into a sob. 

Hades stepped in then. He had been around the reclusive son of Maleficent the kid’s whole life, and thus, knew at least a bit how to handle his breakdowns. “Alright Virgil, she’s not here now, she can’t hurt you,” he said softly.

Thomas was taken aback by the kindness shown by the villian. Perhaps it was time to reassess the whole Island thing, as Logan had sort of already set that into motion. If some villains could be kind, perhaps they should examine which weren’t so bad, and then put the actual ones away in an even more secure location. But that was for later, right now they had a much bigger fish to fry. 

Virgil quieted down after a few minutes and thanked Hades softly. Hades just nodded and turned to leave, assuring Thomas on the way out that they would talk. Virgil turned to Patton, and then Logan and Roman, glancing at them all with watery eyes. 

Logan knelt next to Virgil and pulled him into an embrace. “I’m so glad you’re not dead. I love you Virgil,” he whispered. Virgil silently hugged Logan back, trying not to cry again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy! First day of classes in college and I'm trying to finish and get this out before classes start. You're welcome! But seriously, I wanted to get this out in the morning, just in case anyone else needs a pick me up after school or something. If you can't tell, this story is drawing near its close. I think I might upload a few one-shots in the same universe, but the main story is almost complete. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a wonderful day!


	14. They Decide To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of violence at the very end!

The kingdom was swiftly thrown into chaos. Maleficent was spotted by someone in the public, having forgone any disguise, and everyone knew she was headed to get her staff back. People panicked, reasonably so, but that was only hurting the efforts to contain her before she could get to her magic.

Meanwhile, Virgil was suiting up to chase after his mother. He knew he had no real chance of stopping her, but he had to at least try. It was probably his fault she was here, somehow, so he had to at least try stopping her, even if it meant he would die in the process. Death wasn’t so bad though, he had already done it once that day. 

“Oh no, this isn’t happening,” Hades said from his doorway. Virgil had made everyone leave, saying he needed some time to recoup from the trauma of literally dying, but he was really just trying to get them to leave so he could go out to stop his mom. 

“Hades,” Virgil sighed as he turned to face the flaming god. “I have to do this. It’s my fault she’s here, so it’s my responsibility to try and stop her, right? Why are you even here?”

“Kid, listen, I’m a god, don’t question it,” Hades stepped into Virgil’s room and shut the door behind him. “Your mom being here is not your fault, and I know you know that. You’re going to go out and get yourself killed, and I really don’t want to pull you back from the underworld again. Do you know how upset I was when I felt you coming into my realm?” 

Virgil looked at Hades for a long moment. His friend’s dad had always been a sort of stand in parent for him, and he really admired the man, and he also heeded the man’s advice almost always. Eventually, he relented. “I’m sorry. It feels like my fault, so I feel like I have to do something. I have some of her magic in me somewhere, so that means I should be able to go head to head-” he was cut off before he could finish his rambling.

“You are not going to fight that bitch,” said Dee from the door. He had apparently opened it without Hades or Virgil’s realizing. Behind Dee was Remus, arms crossed and both looking more serious than ever before. 

“Seriously V, did you think we would let you die twice in a day? No,” Remus said. “At least not alone!” He pulled out a large mace and held it meanicingly.

Hades gave Remus an unimpressed look. “No more dying, not today. I’ve already been in talks with the fairy godmother guy, and he and I are going to confront her together. You three are going to stay here, along with all the other students, and stay out of it.”

Virgil sighed and flopped onto his bed. “Fine, but you better get going, it’s not going to take her that long to get to Aurora’s castle.”

Hades nodded and took his leave, but not before leveling a glare at each of the three boys. Once he was out of sight, Virgil popped up again and continued readying himself for battle. 

“Just what are you three doing?” Asked Logan from the hall. 

“Lo, come on. We already saw that Thomas can’t defeat my mom on his own, and I don’t think Hades is going to be much help either. I  _ have  _ to go help. It’s the only way,” Virgil reasoned. 

“Fine, but you’re not going alone, or with just those two.”

“Logan please we have...oh. You’re letting us go?” Said Remus in surprise. “Sick! Do you want a mace too?” He asked as he indeed pulled out a second mace. 

“No, I have my own battle equipment, thank you though Remus. I’m getting Patton and Roman as well, I know they’ll want to participate. Meet us at the front gate in fifteen minutes, I’ll have transportation ready.”

So, fifteen minutes later, Virgil, Remus, and Deceit, in their most discreet yet battle worthy clothing, met at the front gate. No one questioned what they were doing, people seemed too worried about other things to ask about what the three were doing with weapons. Roman, Patton, and Logan were already there, each with a motorcycle and their own weapons and armour.

“Dee, you’re going to ride with me,” said Logan. “Remus, you’re with your brother, and Virge, you’re with Patton. No arguing, I’ve charted out the way I believe Maleficent is going based on sightings, and if my calculations are correct, and they are, we should be able to intercept her before she gets to Patton’s house.”

No one argued. Each pair hopped on their respective bikes and they were off, going maybe a bit faster than the means should’ve allowed. Apparently they were being helped along with some of Logan’s magic. The ride was silent, each person determined, and yet nervous. 

Virgil was shaking, and Patton could feel it from where his partner was holding him. He wished he could just pull over and hug Virgil and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he wasn’t sure of that himself. He knew they needed to do this though. Sure, he fully trusted Thomas, but he also just knew that this wouldn’t end until Virgil threw his hat into the ring. This was a fairytale, right? It was their own story that would be told for generations, it needed to have the poetic end, he knew how this all worked. 

Too soon for anyone’s liking, the three bikes were slowing as above they spotted Maleficent in all her dragon glory. “Virge, can you get her attention?” Asked Roman as he pulled up beside Patton and Virgil.

“Let’s get to the top of that hill,” said Virgil, pointing ahead. 

So, that’s where they went. The six parked, and Virgil shot off a fireball, which hit it’s target dead on, right on his mother’s belly. She growled and whipped around, already zeroing in on the six. 

Maleficent morphed back into her more human form to stand in front of them all. Her smile was wicked and she barked out a laugh at the six. “You think you can kill me? That’s cute. My little raven finally come to execute me. I thought I had disposed of you, but I suppose I should’ve guessed Hades wouldn’t let that happen.”

Virgil shied away from his mother, but Patton and Roman’s hands fell on his shoulders, and he had the confidence to stand tall. “I am not your little raven any more, and you are  _ not _ my mother.” 

“Your little friends gave you a spine I see, how sweet,” she cooed. “Maybe I’ll feel some remorse when I kill you all. Perhaps that’s too easy though. Hmm...what  _ should _ I do to-” the villainess was cut off by a throwing star being thrown directly into her shoulder.

Remus beamed as he chucked a second weapon. This one missed, but he cackled with glee. “Enough talking! We came here to fight, not monologue.”

Maleficent growled and yanked the weapon out. Red blood tinted the weapon, which she threw over her shoulder. “If it’s a fight you want child, it is a fight you’ll get.” With that, she transformed back into a dragon, and with a great roar, she spat green flames down on the group. 

“Now would be a great time for a big reveal Virgil,” said Deceit, looking expectantly at his friend. 

“What big reveal?” Asked Patton, nervously glancing at the giant dragon turning around to make a second pass with her flames.

Virgil sighed and shut his eyes, and then he too turned into a dragon. His wings lifted him into the air, and soon he was breathing a purple fire to combat his mother. 

“Oh, that reveal,” said Patton softly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone! Sorry to make you all wait so long, and sorry to leave it off on a cliff hanger! College has been a whirlwind this semester, so it's been hard to find the time to write. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! There's only maybe two or three chapters left of this story, so bare with me, and I'll hopefully get it out soon. Additionally, I have some backstory bits I'm working on for this, and then like 3 other stories in the works, so look forward to those! 
> 
> The title is a song from The Brave Little Toaster soundtrack. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! Or you can just scream at me, that's also perfectly acceptable. I love and appreciate you all!


	15. Battle With the Forces of Evil / Finale (Once Upon a Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of a battle at the beginning of the chapter.

No one was entirely sure how to help Virgil in the battle. Logan was shooting bolts of magic at Maleficent to try and at least slow her down, Remus threw a seemingly endless supply of weapons up at the dragon, and the others were just doing what they could. It seemed the two dragons were pretty evenly matched for awhile, but eventually Maleficent got a particularly nasty swipe in, and Virgil roared in pain. He switched tactics then, trying to lure his mother over to his friends so they could provide more melee aid in the battle. 

“Try aiming at her wings, if we can tear them, she won’t be able to fly,” said Logan as he started aiming there. 

On a particularly low pass, Patton managed to get a sword perfectly on the thin flesh, and he held steady as he tore a long rip in her wing. Maleficent turned and swiped, which Patton dodged, but he was caught by her tail and knocked to the side, which put him out cold. He was passed out halfway down the hill.

Roman pulled a similar move to Patton’s, cutting the opposite wing to the one that had already been injured, and that managed to ground the great dragon. Virgil swooped down to dive for her neck, but she lashed out at the last minute and managed to get at his belly. The wound was bad enough to knock him out of his dragon form, and he laid sprawled and prone on the ground. 

Deceit, Logan, Roman, and Remus ran over to Virgil’s aid, standing between he and his mother. Laughing, the large dragon switched back from dragon to her human form. She was wounded, but nowhere near as badly as Virgil. 

“You fools. You really believed you could stop me? You’re just children! Now I’m going to kill each and every one of you and make my sweet little raven watch, then I’ll get him too!” Maleficent started to approach, going for Logan first, but from nowhere, Patton managed to drive his blade through the woman. She looked down in shock, then fell to her knees. 

“No one hurts my friends,” Patton said darkly as he pulled his blade out. 

From behind the wall of people, Virgil slowly rose, bleeding from the stomach and back. He stumbled over to his mother and grabbed one of her horns for force her head up. “ **Death is too good for you** ,” he growled, voice doubling menacingly. He spat blood onto her face before hitting her temple with the blunt end of a weapon he had grabbed from Remus, and she was out cold. 

Thomas, Joan, and Hades approached quickly from the bottom of the hill, and behind them were reinforcements. Thomas stepped up first to restrain her magically, and he ordered people to take her away. Joan was hurrying their way up to Virgil, who was still bleeding a dangerous amount. 

Virgil heard Joan asking if he was okay, but the world was starting to go black around the edges. He felt as though his legs couldn’t hold him any more, and he collapsed onto the cold ground and died for the second time that day.

~~~~

“Pat are you ready yet? How long does it take you to put on a dress?” Called Logan from the door of the dressing room Patton was currently occupying.

“I’m almost done,” Patton said back as he put the final touches on his wedding look. He opened the door to a teary eyed Logan. “Hey, why are you crying already?” 

Logan wrapped his arms around his partner, hugging him tightly. He still didn’t have the hang of emotions, and he got easily overwhelmed by them when he least expected them. “I just...I wish he was here, you know? I wish we...I wish there was more we could’ve done.”

Patton hugged his partner tighter and nodded. “I know, I miss him too, he was a wonderful person.”

Roman rounded the corner in a suit similar to the one Logan was wearing. “I don’t want to be late to our own wedding, come on…” he trailed off when he saw the tears. “Oh, Logan,” he said softly, joining in on the hug. “I wish he was here too, but he’s in a better place now.”

“I’m sure Hades can arrange a meeting after the wedding or something, we can go visit him in the afterlife,” Patton said helpfully. He pressed a kiss to Logan’s temple as he pulled away from the hug. He gently wiped the tears from under the logical man’s eyes. “There, all better.”

“I swear to Hades if you all leave me at the altar I’m never going to forgive you,” said Virgil as he rounded the corner to find his three fiances hugging. It was the first time Patton had seen their fourth in his purple wedding gown, and he looked stunning. 

“Virge! You look amazing! We were just comforting Logan,” said Patton, kissing his soon to be husband’s cheek. 

Virgil looked Logan up and down before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I know you miss your dad, but he wouldn’t want you to miss your wedding.”

Logan nodded and straightened himself out, then he and Roman took the lead so they could stand at the altar while Patton and Virgil walked down the aisle. As the door opened, everyone in attendance stood and bowed, ready for the royal wedding of the century to commence. In just a few more minutes, Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Roman would finally have their happily ever afters. 

The End.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! Last chapter! I have a few other little stories in my head for this series, but this is the end of the main piece. Sorry it's a little short, but I think it wraps up pretty nicely. I hope you all enjoyed this series, I had a great time writing it, and I'm honestly sad to end it. But keep your eyes peeled for some other stories from me, and from this series. 
> 
> I just want to thank you all again for reading this far! Tell me your thoughts in the comments, I would love to hear them, and I would also love to hear what else you'd like to read from me. Any pairings, AUs, or even other stories in this world/AU you'd like to see, I'm interested to see what you all are interested in! 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you again, you're all so amazing for getting through this crazy story I thought of halfway through the summer.
> 
> (The title is, fittingly, the last song/songs on the Sleeping Beauty soundtrack. I thought it was fitting.)
> 
> Thanks one more time! You're all amazing humans and I love and appreciate you all!


End file.
